Cicatrices del Destino
by Susimamie
Summary: Se conocían desde el pasado, unos simples días, la playa, verano, disfrutaron las pláticas, serian como dos estrellas juntas en el cielo. Aomine y Kagami separados y juntados de nuevo por el destino, pero esa unión sería un poco diferente. ONE-SHOT AOKAGA.


Hola a todos, ahora vengo con una actualización que debía, un one-shot que debía haber entregado en marzo, pero por cuestiones de tener un mal karma, las cosas resultaron volteadas, mi lap murió en esa fecha, tuve cuestiones personales que atender y alejarme a no escribir una barbaridad.

En fin, este one-shot es a partir de un intercambio de imágenes que se realizó en el grupo Aomine x Kagami de Facebook, la imagen que a mí me tocó esta de perfil, o pueden entrar a verla en mi twitter como imagen fijada tigerbomela y sin más que decir Dra Chan esperó y cumpla un poco de las expectativas que tuve para lo que es mi one-shot más largo escrito. Y una disculpa muy sincera de mi parte por la fecha en que lo entregó. Ya sé que me voy a ir al infierno. Les dejo disfrutar.

**NINGUN PERSONAJE DE KUROKO NO BASKET ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**CICATRICES DEL DESTINO**

**SUSIMAMIE / ELA TIGER**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

Sus pies descalzos pudieron sentir la vieja madera en sus pies, el aire fresco entraba por sus cavidades, era un aire puro, lleno de paz para el pequeño, que podía sentir su transpiración por su ropa, podía sentir la secreción en cada parte de su piel ya que era verano, la época de más calor en Japón, época de vacaciones, la temporada donde podía regresar a su origen, al lugar que pertenecía.

Las mañanas eran bellas, nubes sin forma o a veces con forma, junto con un azul celeste que bien le gustaba ver cada vez que sus parpados se abrían para madrugar y ver el hermoso amanecer o ver cuando el sol le daba los buenos días en ese celeste cielo. También cuando de regreso a casa, después de ir al mercado siempre tomado de la mano de su madre, juntos podían notar el espectáculo del crepúsculo.

Adoraba esos momentos, adoraba ver calles tan vacías, parques tan llenos de niños, le encantaba la soledad del pequeño pueblo y lo que más le gustaba era ver la sonrisa, los ojos cálidos de su madre que siempre le contaba viejas historias mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa de sus abuelos, una gran parte de su vida y claro la más hermosa la había vivido en ese pueblo, su pasado estaba creado en esas calles y a veces se lamentaba que su hijo no pudiera disfrutarlo de la misma manera.

Kagami también notaba las lágrimas que se almacenaban en los ojos de su madre, cuando sus pensamientos le hacían guardar silencio en las tardes mientras le enseñaba a tomar él te; extrañaba su pueblo, su vida antigua, pero no es como si le reprochara al padre de esté por ese dolor, ella había sacrificado todo por el amor de su vida y eso le hacía más feliz que nada, aparte de que gracias a él, tenía un hermoso hijo con una sonrisa tan enorme como el tigre que le gustaba ver en el zoológico de su ciudad natal.

No le negaría a su hijo disfrutar de su hogar de nacimiento, ya habían decidido que cuando fuera un poco mayor para estudiar la escuela media, buscarían una casa para vivir todos juntos, con el dinero que estaban ahorrando comprarían una florería y vivirían de ese negocio familiar, eran los planes de la bella mujer, tan blanca como las margaritas, que solo pensar en sus planes futuros bloqueaba sus lágrimas incontrolables.

Mientras tanto, los tres disfrutaban de sus vacaciones y quien le encantaba salir por las calles para aventurarse al nuevo mundo era el pequeño pelirrojo que salía con su balón naranja, corriendo al pequeño parque de la cuadra, por lo que sus padres no se preocupaban de eso, ya que estaba el hecho de haber prometido que regresaría antes de que anocheciera a casa y siempre cumplía su promesa.

El pelirrojo había hecho amigos, con quien jugaba un rato básquet, siempre intentando encestar la pelota, nadie se lo tomaba en serio, eran aun pequeños para poder tener un partido normal. Aunque el pelirrojo era mejor que los demás niños a quienes se quedaban impresionados por sus increíbles tiros que había aprendido de su "hermano" Tatsuya en América.

El deporte era su salvación en esa ciudad tan grande y muy aburrida para un niño pequeño como el, que no podía salir a ningún lado porque siempre sus tutores estaban ocupados, junto con la horrible niñera que siempre le metía en problemas al revelar sus escapadas con su hermano en las tardes.

Así que hacer amigos en Japón le emocionaba, aunque solo se vieran ese verano, a él le llenaba de felicidad ser libre en un pueblo tan cálido y hermoso. Cuando podía notar como la fibrilación de estrellas se asomaban al cielo, se despedía rápidamente de todos los demás para poder llegar a la casa de madera, meterse en las sabanas calientes y comer un tazo enorme de ramen que era una de las especialidades de la abuela.

Aprovecho esas vacaciones para aprender muchas recetas de su abuela y otras cosas de su abuelo quienes eran felices de dejar un poco de conocimientos al pequeño, que siempre le encantaba aprender algo nuevo cada día.

Una tarde decidieron ir los tres a la feria que se iba a realizar en el pueblo, por lo que su madre no perdió la oportunidad de vestirlo en una yukata negra de una tela cómoda que había comprado junto con su abuela, en una de esas escapadas al mercado, y ella tampoco perdió la oportunidad para impresionar a su marido con la tela llena de rosas de un color rojo que le hacía resaltar la blancura de su piel y el cabello rojizo recogido con bellos adornos, que su padre no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla, con un perfumado carmín en las mejillas, que Taiga comenzó a burlarse por avergonzarse y pensar que se había vuelto a enamorar de su madre de esa manera.

Con solo ver las luces envueltas de globos de papel china los ojos de Taiga se iluminaron, y soltando la mano de su madre corrió para quedar en medio de todos los puestos llenos de luces, colores junto con juegos, dulces que nunca había visto en su vida y todo tipo de cosas que no podía saber cómo funcionaban o cual era su función.

Volteó hacia atrás para indicarle a sus padres de un puesto que su abuelo le había contando y sin pensarlos tres veces corrió hacia la gran pecera rectangular viendo los peces regordetes naranjas nadar, esperó por sus padres para poder pagar el juego mientras que un niño de su misma edad sostenía una manzana bañada en dulce que solo verla se le hizo agua la boca.

—Disculpa, ¿Dónde compraste eso?— Se atrevió a preguntar, pero notó que su acento inglés se hizo notar asustando un poco al joven.

—E-en el puesto de haya, donde están las luces rojas— Taiga volteó para notar todos los dulces que se mostraban en el puesto iluminado, tragando un poco de saliva cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en cada una de las delicias.

—¿Me entendiste?— El niño le preguntó, curioso al no tener respuesta del pelirrojo, viendo el cabello rojizo un poco impresionado, tenía toda la pinta de no ser japonés.

—A-ah sí, disculpa, puedo entenderte hablo japonés— Le sonrió con una cara de felicidad, volteando sus ojos al agua clara viendo emocionado la especie que una vez estudio en la escuela, en uno de esos libros de animales que su maestra le gustaba mostrar.

—¿No eres de aquí verdad? Mi nombre es Aomine Daiki— El de piel morena le sonrió mostrando los dientes blancos, no cargaba yukata si no ropa informal y en sus manos tenía unos largas cucharas, con un papel muy fino como su abuelo le había contado, que instantáneamente capturaron la atención del pelirrojo.

—Nací aquí, pero hace mucho tiempo vivo en América, me llamo Kagami Taiga— Los ojos azules que gracias al atardecer parecían más negros se iluminaron con una palabra.

—¿Vienes de América? ¿Dónde está la NBA? ¿En serio?— Le agarró de los hombros sacudiéndolo, mientras el pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír por su reacción.

—Maldito, deja de reír y contéstame— Frunció el ceño soltando al más pequeño de altura, mientras bajaba su sonrisa aun sin detener el brillo de sus ojos iluminados.

—Claro que sí, son muy sorprendentes y muy altos, tan altos como un árbol— Se levantó de puntillas, alzando su brazo para tratar de imitar la altura.

—¿Conoces al legendario?..— Empezaron hablar como si se conocieran de por vida, platicando todo lo que veían de la NBA, de los partidos que se aproximaban, de las fallas de los equipos como si fueran profesionales.

Hasta que los padres del pelirrojo lo alcanzaron y le dieron algunos yenes para jugar, el moreno le empezó a enseñar sin ninguna preocupación al pelirrojo que fallaba y se frustraba por no conseguir ningún pez, mientras el moreno ya llevaba cuatro en su bolsa de plástico.

Hasta que en momento triunfal pudo conseguir un pez, más que ser color naranja tenía un color dorado que adornaba las escamas y para agradecer los padres del más pequeño invitaron unos dulces por lo que el moreno no se negó ante tal ofrecimiento.

Acompañando a cada puesto al pelirrojo que se divertía de aprender cosas nuevas y gastar cada yen que su padre le había dado se divirtió tanto compitiendo con el moreno, quien le repetía que no debía decirle Daiki, si no llamarlo por su apellido ya que era una falta de respeto.

Cosa que el pelirrojo olvidaba cada 5 segundos, empezando la pelea de nunca acabar, fue una de las noches más divertidas de su corta vida, había conocido a alguien con sus mismos gustos y solo despedirse esa noche, fue algo que le causó mucha tristeza ya que no se había cansado para nada, aunque habían prometido verse en la cancha todas las tardes.

Y la promesa se cumplió, asistiendo todas las tardes a jugar contra el de cabellos azul marino, con el que aprendió más movimientos de básquet y reconoció que era muy bueno, bueno mucho mejor de lo que él era. Casi siempre sus despedidas consistían de un grito -más bien chillido- de una chica que le gritaba a Daiki que volviera a casa, dejando una cara de decepción al pequeño pelirrojo, que miraba como sus días en Japón acababan.

Se habían vuelto tan íntimos que una vez, junto con sus padres fueron a una playa muy cerca del pueblo, donde Taiga le enseño un poco del surfeo que el pelirrojo había aprendido en américa por un curso infantil, pasando toda la mañana bajo el sol y después comiendo un poco de langostas que Daiki le había recomendado a la madre del pelirrojo.

—¿Kagami te vas pronto?— Con el permiso de la madre del moreno, se había quedado en una de las cabañas del mar para pasar la noche, los dos niños platicaban cerca de la fogata hecha de algunos pedazos de madera que su padre había cortado muy temprano, mientras la pareja se encontraba en el porche de la pequeña cabaña abrazados mientras veían el puñado de estrellas.

El moreno quito la mirada del fuego para mirar los ojos tristes que se habían vuelto casi llorosos por la repentina pregunta.

—Oye idiota, no te pongas así, no es tan malo— Le acarició las hebras de su cabello, con la misma mirada abatida, aceptaba que hacía tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera, con todos los que podía jugar básquet eran mayores que él y a veces lo hacían de menos, pero el pelirrojo era un buen rival para su edad.

—Pero no sé si estaré el próximo verano, no sé si… volveré aquí— Vaciló un poco con sus palabras, casi sonando como a punto de estallar y sacar las lágrimas que tenía guardadas desde días.

—¡Taiga iremos a dentro, el aire es muy fresco, no se vayan a otro lugar ni se metan al agua y no se duerman tarde o ya verán jovencitos!— Gritó el padre del pelirrojo, por lo cual los dos niños asintieron moviendo sus cabezas, viendo desaparecer las dos figuras. El pelirrojo se frotó los ojos para eliminar la secreción de agua en sus ojos rojos.

—Entonces hay que hacer una promesa, las promesas siempre se cumplen— Alzó con un dedo, el moreno mientras se formaba una curva en sus labios.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que si la promesa se sella en algún lugar, toma más valor— La emoción lleno la cara de los dos chicos que intentaron pensar en algo o en un lugar, pero al ver que alrededor era muy obscuro, se rindieron dando suspiros al mismo tiempo.

—Y si hacemos alguna marca en el cuerpo— Comentó el pelirrojo que recibió un golpe en la nuca.

—No pienses en lastimarte, tonto— Regañado por el moreno y ahora con un puchero en su cara se quedó en silencio.

—¡Ya se! Lo he visto hacer en dramas que ve mi madre— Comento emocionado el peliazul, mientras se levantaba del tronco viejo de madera.

—¿Qué es?— Preguntó dudoso el pelirrojo, mientras intentaba levantarse, pero fue azotado en la madera. —¿Qué crees que haces?

El moreno solo se rio, sacando su lengua de modo gracioso, mientras se sentaba en la blanca arena de rodillas.

—Un beso— Kagami abrió su boca impresionado, y moviendo la cabeza en afirmación, un poco envidioso de que esa idea no se le hubiera ocurrido.

—P-pero antes, hay que decir la promesa— Le detuvo el pelirrojo quien veía como el moreno empezaba a cerrar sus ojos.

—Cierto... mmm...— Pensaron por un momento, hasta que Daiki tronó los dedos ya listo para la promesa y Kagami limpio su boca con su mano.

—Prometemos que seremos como la luz de una luna— Comenzó hablar Aomine.

—Porque así como se encuentra con el sol todas las noches— Le siguió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Una día nosotros así como ese reflejo, nos volveremos a encontrar— Al mismo tiempo, con esa voz angelical, el peliazul se inclinó, tocando con sus pequeños labios los del otro, juntado la unión de esa promesa. Sonrojados un poco de la cara, los dos pequeños niños que aún eran muy pequeños para saber de qué se trataba esa unión, así duraron un momento mientras las cigarras cantaban esa noche.

Pero como todo inicio, siempre tiene un final, al paso de cinco días, la familia partió en tren hacia el aeropuerto de Tokio, con lágrimas en los ojos tanto como el pequeño niño y su madre al dejar su hogar, el cual ya nunca regresaría.

Los humanos, nos dedicamos a olvidar todo aquello que nos hace daño, como la naturaleza no los marca, evitar las cicatrices de la vida. No fue mucho el plazo de llegada que el mundo empezó a desmoronarse para el pequeño pelirrojo que aun conocía la vida, de un momento a otro, sin permitirse pensar en nada más que estar preocupado por el consumo de medicamentos y varias lagrimas por parte de su madre, se enteraron que esta tenía una enfermedad crónica, el nombre se le hizo muy complicado para entender al pequeño, quien veía como la bella cara de la mujer, cada día parecía mas demacrada, cansada y se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa para él, siempre mantenía el olor a medicinas en ella, su olor a flores desaparecía con el tiempo.

Hasta que el día llego, un día lluvioso, el día donde personas que ni el conocía se acercaron a decirle un muy frio para sus oídos _"lo siento _"con lágrimas que el pensó que eran falsas, no podía ni siquiera mirar a su padre, quien cada vez que fijaba los ojos en él, se ponía llorar sin poder controlar gritar fuertemente por el dolor, un dolor que al mismo tiempo en sus ojos llegaba llenando ese líquido desastroso y cortando su corazón en pedazos.

Los días negros de otoño, se tenían más obscuros, como si la vida no se cansara de traer más dolor en su pequeño cuerpo. Su padre y el habían empleado a hacer un viaje a Japón, sin recibir ninguna explicación. Se vistieron ambos de traje negro y llegaron al lugar donde dos cuerpos fríos le esperaban, sus abuelos, que una vez le sonrieron tan tiernamente estaban en baúles diferentes. ¿Estaba destinado a llorar de esa manera? ¿De mirar las caras abatidas y no recibir ninguna palabra de consuelo por nadie?

Así que como quien es lastimado, guardo esas heridas y las borró de su memoria, junto con todas las alegrías que una vez vivió, como si su propio cuerpo le exigiera que era mejor olvidarse de todo y comenzar de nuevo.

"_**Ahora..."**_

Su futuro había cambiado, demasiado bien, había hecho demasiado amigos que no podía contarlos con sus dedos, el básquet lo tenía inmerso en un mundo de emociones, retos que solo pensarlos le aceleraba la sangre a su corazón que bombeaba como un motor.

Se sentía en una calma total el vivir en Japón de nuevo y tener una vida que parecía ser solitaria, pero junto con los demás no podía ser así, también el verano se acercaba como una ola en el mar, mas rápido de lo que el tiempo pasaba. Y los planes de práctica para esos días ya estaban más que hechos.

Riko, como el año pasado les daría un entrenamiento cerca de la playa, ya que aunque ellos ganaran el campeonato de la Winter Cup, eso no significaba que un entrenamiento ligero les haría llegar de nuevo al triunfo y nada era de más labor que trabajar bajo el hermoso sol, bien decía sarcásticamente la entrenadora con una sonrisa asesina.

Empacaron todas sus cosas, aunque sabían que el viaje hacia la playa era basado en practicar también era bueno poder divertirse en grupo. Al ser dejados gracias al padre del Riko, quien no se cansaba de amenazarlos una y otra vez porque no tocaran a su princesa, mientras ella siempre le zarpeaba con un golpe para callarlo, se encaminaron a la cabaña cargando sus maletas, hasta que notaron a personas conocidas, que cuando chocaron las miradas, se escuchó un gran grito por todas partes.

— ¡Tetsu-kun!—La pelirosa pudo fijarse en el más pequeño del grupo, corriendo y extendiendo sus brazos para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo, que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, pidiendo auxilio con sus manos.

—¿Aomine?— El moreno volteó quitando la revista de chicas _moe_ de su cara, para mirarlo de arriba abajo, como era costumbre del arrogante.

—¿Ah? ¿Kagami?— Arrugó su frente por su presencia, chasqueando y dedicándole una cara de que su presencia no era bienvenida.

—Hyuga hola— El de lentes, que acompañaba a sus kouhais para poder estudiar tranquilo sus exámenes de la universidad, saludo muy alegre al capitán de Seirin.

—Maldición, tiene que ser una broma— Con una cara de enfado que no pudo controlar formar en su cara, miro como Imayoshi, le saludaba moviendo su mano.

—Hola a todos, no esperábamos verlos aquí— Teppei el más amable, saludo a los demás que se quedaron callados por la sorpresa de ver al equipo contrario.

—¿Porque están aquí?— Preguntó Riko al ex-capitán, quien le volteó rápido a ver con una sonrisa traviesa que ocultaba mucha burla.

—Creo que por la misma razón de que ustedes están aquí— Señalo la maleta de balones que Kagami cargaba en sus manos, y la tensión en el lugar nació, como si fuera un partido a punto de comenzar.

El silencio reino en el lugar mientras Seirin entro al lugar siendo vigilado por el equipo contrario, Momoi soltó al peliceleste al reconocer como este miraba a los demás con esa cara de ser los campeones del año pasado. Una sonrisa en la cara del pelirrojo y otra en la del moreno, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de verse para pensar internamente pensamientos de ego hacia su rival.

El verano comenzaba y sin perder un poco del tiempo de llegada, salieron de las habitaciones para empezar a correr en la orilla de la playa como estaba planeado ese día, el plan era aprender a soportar estar bajo el sol, por lo que la entrenadora había marcado un lugar específico para correr de lado a lado. A Kagami le había encargado entrar más allá de la orilla, para que el agua que chocara con sus pies le hiciera fortalecer, debido al peso de la tierra mojada y el agua chocando en sus tobillos.

Y así duraron por una hora, bueno sin contar a Kuroko que casi se desmayaba y era llevado por la corriente del mar al tirarse al agua a descansar un poco. La rigidez del pelirrojo era la más dura, tenía que correr por dos horas, así que cuando termino no pudo evitar meterse en el mar, refrescarse un poco con el agua fría y tibia que el sol mantenía. Ese fue el trabajo por ese día, haciéndose de noche por lo que rápidamente todo el grupo se metieron al gran baño para darse una ducha grupal, esperando esta vez al pelirrojo, ya que se encargaría de cena junto con Mitobe.

Mientras los demás arreglaban los futones en los cuartos, la paz reinaba en el lugar, hasta que claro siempre aparecía la grieta que mataba la calma en el grupo de Seirin. Primero porque cuando Mitobe y Kagami estaban preparando los ingredientes para cocinar, por la puerta apareció Sakurai junto con Imayoshi también listos, para preparar su propia cena.

Por otro lado, la división de cuartos tuvo un error en el sistema por culpa de la recepcionista, todo se dio cuando Kuroko tenía un cuarto asignado únicamente con Kagami, ya que lo máximo disponible en cada cuarto eran de 4 personas y los últimos que se le asigno cuarto fueron a la luz y sombra. Al no haber más habitaciones disponibles en la cabaña, se le fue asignado uno de los dos restantes futones al moreno quien no había alcanzado entrar en un cuarto.

Por lo que al verse los dos sorprendidos al entrar a la misma habitación tanto el peliceleste como el moreno, se escucharon los gritos reclamantes en todo el salón de la recepción, por parte Riko quien sabía muy bien que aunque Kuroko no tuviera problemas, la cara irritante del moreno casi parecida a la que se estaba imaginando cuando Kagami supiera la noticia, este explotaría de enojo, tanto como ella y Momoi, intentaron hablar con la recepcionista quien no pudo arreglar el problema, al no haber más habitaciones de ese mismo costo.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Kagami llamó de repente al capitán de su equipo por pedido del excapitán de lentes, para hablar sobre cuestiones financieras que le beneficiaban a ambos. Ya con la luna en el bolsillo, Mitobe, Kagami y Sakurai terminaron haciendo la cena para los dos equipos, quienes pudieron terminar el delicioso mangar sin ninguna interrupción de las únicas chicas que fueron distraídas para no causar algún tipo de sustancia toxica a la que ellas le llamaban alimento, en la cocina.

Kagami se sentó en una de las mesas junto con su compañero Kuroko, quien siempre era lento al comer, disfrutando cada bocado del platillo delicioso. Dejo su enorme tazón en la mesa, y separó sus palillos con gran fuerza metiendo cada uno de los alimentos rápidamente a su cavidad sin detenerse.

—¿Ese es tu platillo?, lo probé, fue muy delicioso Kagami-kun— Elogió a su amigo mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta y le veía aparecer el sonrojo en una parte de la cara.

—Gracias— Agradeció aun con el alimento en la boca, tomando una botella de agua que había en la mesa.

—Ah, a comer— De la nada apareció el moreno, sentándose abruptamente a un lado de su sombra, el pelirrojo concentrado en su alimento no se dio cuenta de repentina presencia. Pero al peliceleste nada se le escapa y sus ojos se enfocaron en los dos tazones que había dejado en la mesa el moreno, por lo que una comisura en sus labios se hizo notar pero calló en el instante para seguir comiendo.

Después de haber acabado, agarró una botella de agua y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Veo que te gusto mucho ese platillo Aomine-kun— Aomine detuvo su abrupta forma de comer y miro a su antigua sombra que estaba sentado a su lado sin haberlo notado todo este rato, pero no se sorprendió, así era Kuroko.

—Es el mejor de todos lo que prepararon— Le señalo con los platillo mientras se metía otro pedazo a la boca, sin dudar Kuroko rápidamente miro la cara pelirroja de su amigo que tenía los ojos abiertos por tremendo alago y los platillos al aire, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, el pequeño puso su dedo índice en su boca, pidiendo que se quedara en silencio junto con una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que Kagami rápidamente cambió su expresión juntado su entrecejo tratando de disimular un enfado que no estaba ahí.

—¡Kagami!— Se escuchó el grito de Koganei desde lejos, asustándole, levantándose rápidamente para ir al llamado del chico.

Kuroko siguió comiendo sin ser notado, hasta que pudo notar como los dos tazones del moreno quedaron limpios al ser completamente comidos.

—Realmente te gustó— Le sonrió el peliceleste al moreno quien ahora se sobaba el estómago lleno, tomando sin parar el agua de la botella.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que si— El moreno chasqueó la lengua después de bajar el envase de su boca.

—El platillo fue hecho por Kagami-kun creo que se siente alagado— Aomine pudo notar la burla de Kuroko, no por nada era su antigua sombra y lo conocía muy bien cuando se burlaba de él.

—Tetsu… maldito…—Al instante pudo notar el tazón que estaba a su lado en el asiento vacío casi asustándose.

—No me digas… que— Kuroko tan solo sonrió, levantándose de su asiento listo para escapar, o más bien desaparecer de la vista del moreno.

—El cocinero esta alagado— Comenzó a caminar alejándose de la vista del moreno rápidamente, quien de un momento a otro no le noto en la sala. Pero lo que si notó fue al gigante pelirrojo que se acercaba a la mesa, por lo que hizo lo mismo que Kuroko para evitar recibir alguna estúpida broma de su rival.

Los platos llenos de especias, vegetales y todo aquello esencial para una buena cena, fueron lentamente cada uno quedando vacíos, hasta que solo los encargados de la cena junto con Riko y la pelirosa que insistieron en ayudar a limpiar la cocina y los trastos quedaron juntos en las últimas horas del día.

Al terminar y decirle a las chicas "buenas noches" Sakurai, Mitobe y Kagami se dirigieron a los baños antes de que estos se cerraran, fue un baño rápido, sin charlas, ya que el cabello castaño temblaba entre los dos gigantes de Seirin, Kagami estaba demasiado cansado para empezar una conversación y no es como si esas cosas se le dieran tan bien y Mitobe, era Mitobe.

Cada uno después de una reverencia, fue a su cuarto con una toalla amarrada en la cadera ya que a esa hora de la noche ya no había batas limpias. En la habitación combinada con un silencio incomodo, Kuroko arreglaba dando pequeños golpecitos a los futones tanto de él y Kagami, mientras el moreno acostado de lado en el suyo apoyado con su brazo, hojeaba una revista en el otro lado de la habitación.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, por lo que atrajo la atención de ambos, al intruso que rompió con la calma, era el pelirrojo mojado junto con una toalla envolviéndole, Kagami quien solo se da cuenta de la atención de su compañero de habitación.

—Kagami-kun, es tarde ¿Por qué vienes así?— Preguntó el pequeño al ver al chico venir en esas clase de vestimenta.

—Se habían acabado las batas de baño, y si venía a buscar mi ropa iban a cerrar los baños— Buscó su maleta agachándose para elegir su ropa.

—Ya veo— Kuroko siguió guardando su ropa en los cajones, doblándola, dando paso de nuevo al silencio.

Kagami sin pudor, se quitó la toalla poniéndose un poco de crema sobre su cuerpo, ya que al fin y al cabo se había quemado un poco con el sol y sentía un poco de ardor en esta, Kuroko estaba muy acostumbrado de ver a su amigo en "paños menores" ya que siempre se cambiaban en las practicas al salir de las duchas, esto para él era normal.

En cambio el otro espectador que miraba con una ceja arqueada la parte desnuda trasera del pelirrojo no estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas, ver el cuerpo de su rival en esas condiciones no era para nada normal, es cierto que no había nada distinto pues él también era hombre, pero era extraño por donde lo viera, ni siquiera le conocía bien para que se diera ese lujo. Bajo su revista, analizando con sus ojos los glúteos bien formados y tornados, sumando a la blancura especial que tenían por no tener contacto con el sol, el pelirrojo no tenía idea que no estaba tan solo con su sombra y de eso Aomine se dio cuenta, enfocado la mirada para asustar al maldito confianzudo cuando se diera cuenta.

Kagami tardó su tiempo para ponerse algo de ropa encima, dejando al moreno examinar cada detalle del cuerpo, dentro de su mente se dio cuenta que su cuerpo y el de Kagami eran muy diferentes, a diferencia de su cuerpo bien contorneado en lo que eran todos sus músculos, que le hacían tener una apariencia más gruesa. Kagami en cambio sus músculos más gruesos de su cuerpo eran sus piernas y brazos, lógicamente por el esfuerzo que le daba a ellos tanto por su salto duradero en el aire y ese agarre que tenía, su cintura era muy delgada, se podía notar el ejercicio que aplicaba al doblar su cuerpo para jugar con el balón en momentos de peligro. Luego esos ojos azules llegaron a las partes de abajo, blancas, suaves, y que Kagami se agachara para ponerse un bóxer tampoco ayudaba mucho para dar a conocer que sí, el pelirrojo las tenía bien formadas.

Aomine cerró sus ojos, frotando sus dedos en ellos para recuperar la postura perdida con un melodioso _"maldición"_ en su mente al pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando el pelirrojo termino de ponerse la ropa, que para Aomine tardo años, se dio la vuelta buscando el futon del medio encontrándose con una mirada azul como la de un gato inmerso en la obscuridad.

—¡Aomine! ¡¿Qué demonios?!— Casi se tira al suelo por la intensidad del grito abriendo su boca en un tanto de espanto.

— Eh…— Le miro con una ceja arqueada, mientras tiraba su revista al otro lado de su futon y se metía en el acostándose.

—Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun dormirá con nosotros— Explicó rápidamente el peliceleste quien se levantaba a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y colgar la toalla del pelirrojo, afuera en el balcón.

—¿Uh? ¿Acaso no tiene el su propia habitación?— Le miro con una cara irritada apretando sus dientes, a lo que el moreno solo arrugó su frente volteándose del lado contrario fingiendo querer dormir.

—Tsk… molesto, cállate— Kagami apretó sus puños, dándose la media vuelta para sentarse en su futon que estaba a en medio.

—Kagami-kun cálmate, mejor vamos a dormir mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir a correr— Y es así como el silencio gano a favor del moreno quien se tapó bien apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

Kuroko y Kagami se metieron en los futones y hablaron un poco de todo como solían hacer para que el sueño les ganara.

—Buenas noches Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun— El moreno solo contestó con un gruñido.

—Buenas noches también, y i-igual a ti bastardo— Le dedico las últimas palabras al moreno quien solo le respondió con gruñido más fuerte.

Y así la primera noche de muchas se dio lugar en esa habitación cuadrada, los ojos azules vieron las estrellas casi contándolas para conciliar el sueño, oliendo gracias a su nariz el olor del mar, el ruido de las olas retumbar unas con otras.

—Buenas noches.

_**Recuerdos.**_

Entrenamientos pesados, tanto como correr de un lado para otro, partidos bajo el sol, cocinar todos los días junto con los otros, era la sincronía de esos días de verano.

Para un día de descanso, Riko y Momoi se encargaron de hacer una fogata junto con los dos equipos, para que conviviera un poco entre ellos y cenar bajo la luz de la luna.

—He traído las bebidas— Habló Kagami mientras las metía en la hielera, el ser sociables con equipos rivales parecía un gran reto, pero mucho pudieron adaptarse rápidamente el ambiente de Seirin. Koganei, Furihata y Mitobe hablaban con el asustadizo Sakurai y Katsunari, en cambio Hyuuga tenía que soportar al molesto excapitán Imayoshi mientras que Teppei trataba de calmarlo, mientras en una plática interesante Hoshinori e Izuki quien trataba de hacer sus rimas sin sentido, Momoi hablaba emocionadamente junto con Kuroko y Riko. Y como siempre Wakamatsu peleaba con Aomine que trataba de ignorarlo, dejándolo hablar solo.

—Oye Kagami— Se acercó al pelirrojo quien estaba agachado mientras acomodaba cada una de las latas.

—¿Qué?— Contestó molesto, al saber de qué se trataba del molesto moreno.

—¿No quieres jugar uno vs uno?— Los ojos rojizos se emocionaron por las palabras, levantándose emocionado.

—Claro que ¡Auch!— Riko rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—No puede, ya te lo dije Kagami, no debes exigirte demasiado— Recibió el regaño haciendo un puchero, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Volteó a ver Aomine un poco decepcionado, mientras que el otro tan solo alzo su hombros y se en camino a la orilla de la playa.

—Maldición…— Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se agachaba de nuevo.

—Oye, Kagami-kun— Se acercó la chica de cabello café.

—¿Por qué no le sacas un poco de charla a Aomine-kun?— Tapó su mano, casi susurrándole.

—Por favor Kagamin, Aomine-kun ha estado muy extraño, no me gusta verlo tan pensativo— De repente el pelirrojo tenia a la cabello café y pelirosa a un lado susurrándole.

—¿Por qué debería de hacer eso con ese idiota? — Arqueó sus cejas confuso, cerrando la hielera para levantarse.

—Por favor Kagamin, Aomine deja de ser Ahomine siempre que viene a playas— Kagami chasqueo, aun no dispuesto a hacerlo, porque realmente no podía hacer ningún tipo de conversación con el gran idiota.

—¿Por qué no lo hace Kuroko?— Rápido se le vino la idea la cabeza mirando a la chica, quien ya no se encontraba a un lado de él, si no ahora el peliceleste con su normal cara de póker.

—Ya lo eh intentado— Kagami después de tener un mini infarto, chasqueó su lengua, tratando se aguantar las miradas llenas de brillos de las 3 personas que le miraban fijamente.

—No entiendo porque debo de hablar yo, con ese idiota— Abrió la hielera, sacando dos latas, y se encamino a la orilla de la playa con una cara incomoda.

—Buena suerte Kagami— Le apoyaron desde las sombras los 3 espectadores, que quitaron la mirada para empezar a poner los bombones en los palillos.

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente pensado una y otra vez que estaba por hacer, sabía muy bien que no podía mantener una conversación amable de la nada con Aomine. Se sentó de la misma manera que el otro, Aomine tenía sus rodillas a nivel de la mandíbula, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del aroma del mar, del sonido que se provocaba cuando se chocaban una ola con otra, la calma de la punta de sus pies tocando la espuma del agua que resbalaba en la orilla. Esa calma que siempre le daba el cielo, de alguna manera sin que el mismo lo entendiera, se quebrantó al oír su apellido y un toque frio en su brazo, arrugando el ceño con naturalidad y mirando a su lado.

—Toma— Le puso la lata de refresco de cola cerca del codo, soltándola cuando el moreno la tomó aun con un poco de titubeo.

—Oh, Bakagami— Habló con un poco de burla, a lo que el otro trato de contener sus ganas de pelear por un momento.

—¿Qué haces?— "_Buena idea para comenzar una conversación_" Pensó el propio Taiga, al ver como Aomine quito la mirada enfocada en él, para dirigirla al extremo infinito del mar.

—Trataba de estar un momento a solas— Kagami no pudo evitar chasquear por el comentario.

—Nunca nadie quieres estar a solas, y menos un engreído como tu Aomine— Se burló un poco, mientras abría un poco de su lata y le daba un trago profundo y rápido.

—Bueno que un idiota como tú, necesite la atención de otro para sentirse mejor, no es mi estúpido problema— Corrigió un poco titubeante al ver la mirada irritada del moreno.

—Maldición, si tan solo no hablaras y estuvieras jugando en este momento— Se rascó la cabeza el moreno, al sentirse un poco inquieto al estar quieto —, odio las playas.

—Bueno no puedo contradecir a la entrenadora— Aomine se burló con un soplo en sus narices.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes a tu mami?— Kagami instantáneamente cerró sus ojos, pasando por su cabeza aquel cabello rojo largo como si se tratara de un pedazo de tela.

Kagami guardo silencio, viendo un poco esas estrellas, esa obscuridad que poco a poco le cobraba las facturas, facturas que se había olvidado pagar en su vida. Realmente no le gustaba recordar su pasado, la verdad es que no podía recordarlo bien, había olvidado prácticamente cada fracción de la cara de su madre, no recordaba su voz, no recordaba su aroma, no recordaba nada de ella, es como si cada día que pasara se le fuera olvidando más y más.

—¡Hey maldición! ¡Bakagami! — Le grito fuertemente, tomando un poco de agua de mar con su mano y tirándola en su cara para que el pelirrojo reaccionara. Kagami parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que reacciono, era como haber tenido un pequeño trance.

—Por fin maldición, pensé que te habías dormido o algo así, idiota— Aomine suspiro abriendo su lata para dar un pequeño tragó.

—L-lo siento— Bajo su lata que estaba inconscientemente jugando con sus manos, poniéndola a un lado de él.

—No cabe duda que eres un idiota— Kagami limpio su cara mojada con su mano, sintiendo la vena de su frente al punto de estallar por los insultos, pero aun así trato de mantener la calma.

Era cierto que Aomine y él era un tanto diferentes en algunos pensamientos, pero hasta el mismo se daba cuenta de algunas cosas.

—¿No has podido dormir?— Preguntó Kagami moviendo un poco sus pies dentro del agua, poniendo la punta de la mandíbula sobre una de las rodillas.

—¿Eh?— Aomine apretó un poco la lata de las palabras sorpresas.

—Bueno duermo a tu lado escucho claramente las veces que te mueves— El moreno le miro con un poco de detenimiento.

—¿Qué cojones? ¿Estás diciendo que te molesta?— Kagami no le miro y siguió jugueteando un poco con el agua de sus pies.

—No es molesto, puedo dormir fácilmente— El moreno, siguió viendo el reflejo del agua en los ojos rubí de nuevo siendo cautivado.

—No puedo dormir en estas clases de lugares, siento que perdí algo— Hablo con sinceridad Aomine, dando un pequeño sorbo a la lata, pero aun dirigiendo su mirada al mismo sitio.

—¿Tanto odias las playas? ¿Te ahogaste por idiota alguna vez o qué? — Kagami se rio de sus propias palabras, mientras hundía sus pies en la arena mojada.

—No es por eso idiota, siento que olvide algo importante cada vez que vengo aquí— Las piernas morenas se extendieron siendo mojadas hasta las rodillas para sentir el impacto del agua en la planta de sus pies.

—Mmm…— Kagami no respondió nada, dejando de apoyarse de su mentón y poniendo ahora su mejilla sobre la rodilla que le servía de apoyo.

—Quizás fue algo muy malo que quieras olvidar— Kagami sonrió, formando una arruga de lado al decir esas palabras, el bien sabia de eso.

Aomine quedo en silencio, realmente no era tan malo, es cierto que no podía recordarlo, pero no es porque el asunto fuera algo malo, sino cada vez que veía la arena, las estrellas, el agua juntas siempre notaba que faltaba algo.

—Oh mira la luna, es hermosa…— Kagami la señalo con su dedo índice, Aomine no miro al gran pedazo circular iluminado, si no al pelirrojo.

Cabello rojo junto con esas mechas negras que parecían fuego. Ojos rojos que al reflejarse con la luz daba la impresión de perlas de rubí. Mirada de tigre, pero ahora no parecía la de una cachorro, era más madura. La luna. Esa sonrisa en particular, esos dientes alineados donde los únicos que resaltaban eran los colmillos. Su boca se abrió sin sentido, mirándolo de pies a cabeza a la persona que tenía a lado, como si fuera la primera vez que le miraba en la vida, era imposible, era rotundamente imposible, entre todas las personas. Era una falsa.

—¿Kagami-kun podrías venir por favor?— Así el número 10 se levantó de la arena, sacudiendo sus pies sin antes tomar su lata y caminar hacia el llamado de su sombra.

—Dai-chan no te quedes aquí, ya todos están en la fogata para comer— La pelirosa le jalo del brazo, logrando que el otro con una sonrisa en su cara se levantara, caminando hacia la fuente de calor, sosteniendo su lata, mientras la mirada se dirigía a su rival.

Años de olvidar ese verano, pero aun inconscientemente lo recordaba, la sensación de que algo faltaba, que algo había perdido, era eso, Kagami su antiguo y único rival, era el, un hormigueo le producía esa sonrisa que ahora colgaba en su rostro, algo que la chica notaba extrañada. Se reía por dentro, no hace poco Kagami le había pateado el trasero en la Winter Cup, no hace apenas unos meses lo había conocido.

Se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo aun sin quitar la mirada de él, cosa que Kuroko notó al estar a un lado del pelirrojo quien animadamente le contaba un par de cosas, sin darse cuenta de ninguna acción.

Era absurdo de alguna manera pensar que su primer beso se lo había robado un hombre, el hombre que tenía a su lado y que al parecer no recordaba nada, no podía confundirlo, su cara había cambiado tanto, como la de él y la de Kagami así que esa era una buena excusa del porque su mente le había jugado tal broma. Eran niños que aún no sabían nada acerca de relaciones, de un significado de un beso, pero ahora la realidad era diferente, claro que sentía que parte de su orgullo se había roto al recordar tal cosa.

—Kagami, dame un poco más de refresco— Interrumpió en la plática, que cerró la boca de tanto la luz y la sombra, el pelirrojo le volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ah?

—Que me des un poco más de ese refresco— La pelirosada hizo un puchero en su cara y no se quedó con las ganas de gritarle "_Dai-chan no seas así con Kagamin_" pero Kagami en cambio se levantó dirigiéndose a la hielera sacar un par de latas y regresar para darle una al moreno, quien recibió lo que quería muy sorprendido.

—¿Algo más Ahomine de mierda?— Se sentó el pelirrojo tomando un palillo de los que estaban cerca de la fogata y comenzó a masticar los bombones con fuerza como si de un animal se tratara.

—Que amable Bakagami— Kagami chasqueó quitándole la mirada de golpe para mirar a su compañero que trataba de calmarlo.

—Qué verano tan interesante— Susurró el moreno abriendo el pedazo de metal, mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo.

La noche continuo entre risas y peleas, eran jóvenes nadie les podía impedir la diversión aun si se trataran de rivales, comieron después del aperitivo de los bombones, unas hamburguesas de una buena carne asada que ahora cocinaron tanto Teppei y Kagami, quien no parecía nunca cansando de poder ayudar, ni tampoco le molestaba tener ese espíritu amable que a cualquier persona le molestaría hasta un momento.

Cada uno se fue yendo a su habitación, las chicas fueron las primeras en irse acostar, la madrugada fría se había gobernado del lugar, no tenían problema por levantarse temprano al día siguiente, ya que ese día iba a ser de turismo en el pequeño pueblo, al final del festejo Aomine se acostó en uno de los troncos donde dormía un momento, Kuroko y Sakurai limpiaban las latas que pudieron quedar un momento clavadas en la arena. Kagami en cambio de un momento a otro había quedado rendido en la arena, con la cabeza apoyada en el mismo tronco que Aomine dormía. Kuroko se acercó a mover a su compañero de habitación que podía atrapar un resfriado si se quedaba de esa forma dormido, hasta que una voz le detuvo.

—Tetsu, yo lo levanto, ustedes váyanse y llévense toda esa mierda— Kuroko se sorprendió un poco por las amabilidades que se tomaba el moreno, cosa que no era bueno viniendo de una persona como él.

—Aomine, espero y no estés planeando hacerle algún tipo de broma— Se preocupó por la seguridad del pelirrojo quien quedar a solas con el moreno, no daba ninguna buena espina y menos si antes este le había dedicado una sonrisa a las espaldas de Kagami.

—Tetsu no tengo ganas para eso, yo juego limpio— Y esa frase le dio la confianza a Kuroko de tomar una de las bolsas negras y llegar a su habitación tranquilo.

Cuando el lugar quedo solitario, Aomine aun con la poca iluminación de la fogata, se acercó al pelirrojo, tenía que observarlo de mejor manera, para que ni una pequeña duda le quedara vacilando en la cabeza. Se sentó a un lado de donde Kagami yacía durmiendo, tomando sin ninguna delicadeza el mentón de este para fijar sus ojos en su cara. Había visto dormir a Kagami antes cuando eran niños, sus pestañas aún seguían de la misma forma, ni tan largas pero con esa curva en particular, las cejas claro que estaban más pronunciadas después de todo ya no era un pequeño niño y el vello en su cuerpo seguramente había salido, el cabello aún se veía de la misma forma, obscuro en el anochecer con un poco de iluminación que daba aclarar unas hebras que flotaban por la brisa, los poros de la cara no habían sufrido alguna dificultad por la adolescencia y la boca tenia esas curvas que mostraban los semigruesos que eran sus labios, con esa pequeña abertura del centro donde salían las inspiraciones del pelirrojo.

Se le ocurrió una idea estúpida, más bien fue la misma fijación en esa parte blanda de la cara del pelirrojo, el silencio al no escuchar ninguna voz y tan solo escuchar la calma del mar descansar del gran día lleno de olas, una tras otra.

Acarició un poco la mejilla del pelirrojo que no surgió ninguna molestia en el ángel durmiente, su piel estaba caliente a diferencia de los dedos morenos que se habían enfriado por el aliento de la madrugada, se acercó a la cara de Kagami, paso su dedo pulgar por debajo del labio inferior acariciando esa zona donde el mentón se formaba, bajó el dedo lentamente que permitió un movimiento que abrió más la boca de Kagami, puso su boca sobre la de este, dando un pequeño chupetón con su boca en labio inferior del número diez, luego de eso, saboreo con su lengua los dientes y parte del paladar, para luego tener un movimiento de reversa y chupar por completo toda la boca que estaba controlando. Estaba nervioso, así que el calor lo pudo sentir vivo en la parte de su espalda, y el cambio de temperatura de su cara. Estaba jugando con un gran felino, quien dormido era más peligroso.

Se retiró de golpe al sentir una aspiración en la nariz de Kagami, volteando su expresión al fuego ya casi apagándose.

—Mmm… ¿Aomine?— Kagami tan solo movió su cabeza a un lado, frotando sus ojos, irguiendo su espalda para luego quedar sentado.

—Te dormiste— Contestó serio, tapando su boca, como si Kagami fuera a notar la travesura que había hecho hace unos instantes, por lo que prefirió levantarse y dirigirse a la habitación—, es mejor irnos a la habitación, porque puede que atrapes un resfriado siendo lo idiota que eres.

Kagami se levantó pateando un poco la arena para que tapara el poco fuego que quedaba la fogata, inconscientemente se tocó los labios para sentir como estos estaban mojados, como si hubiera tomado agua o si hubiera babeado, lo cual solo pensarlo era muy vergonzoso y más enfrente de su rival Aomine. Los dos llegaron rendidos a los futones, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al peliceleste.

_**Destino**_

Una semana y media llevaban en esa playa, cada día parecía eterno, no podían notar como pasaban las horas, era lo que menos le preocupaba, el practicar era en lo único que pensaban en las mañanas, en la tarde siempre esperaban saber que platillo prepararían el trio de chicos, y las noches eran llenas de tranquilidad.

Aomine se mantenía en silencio, muy obediente al momento de practicar hasta sudar cosa que antes el moreno le decía que era molesto, varios momentos se quedaba viendo el mar y luego seguía practicando hasta que sus brazos pedían descanso, hasta que las rodillas le temblaban o hasta que la pelirosa le pedía a regaños que se detuviera.

Él sabía muy bien que necesitaba, pero parecía más difícil de obtener que pedir.

—Así que Aomine ha estado pidiéndote jugar— Comentó el peliceleste mientras trotaba junto con todo su equipo, a lo que el pelirrojo solo apretó los músculos de su cara, cansado de ese tema.

—Por más que le eh dicho que no puedo, no deja de insistir— Suspiro, sin dejar de dar pequeñas respiraciones por su boca —, antes era yo quien se lo pedía, y él me rechazaba, ha es divertido ver su cara de enfado, pero no deja de molestarme a cada maldito segundo.

Kuroko no se contuvo a sonreír, mostrando una pequeña curva en sus labios.

—Deberías aceptar una vez, sin que la entrenadora se entere— Lanzó alcohol al fuego, quería probar un tanto como era la tentación.

—¿Tú crees?— El pelirrojo sonrió un poco, pero sin quitar la duda en sus ojos. Había funcionado.

—Después de cenar estaría bien, la entrenadora es una de las primeras que va a la cama— Le susurro un poco más cerca, ya que los demás compañeros no estaban tan lejos.

—¿No es arriesgado?— Tragó un poco de saliva el pelirrojo, la sed le exigía un poco de agua.

—¿Tú también quieres jugar contra Aomine-kun, no?— El pelirrojo enfocó sus ojos rojizos junto con una sonrisa delatadora.

—Tsk… espero que todo salga bien— Comentó rendido ante esa idea.

Era la hora de la comida, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Tōō del lado izquierdo y Seirin de lado izquierdo, para evitarse todo tipo de problemas que pudieran surgir entre estómagos hambrientos, los tazones se fueron llenando cada uno.

—Tacaño— Se dirigió al pelirrojo, mostrándole el tazón.

—Aomine— Le rugió al tener el tazón casi en la punta de su nariz —, ¿Ahora qué quieres maldito?

—Sirve más Bakagami piensas que solo comeré esta mierda, ¿Es lo que tu cocinaste, no?— Al ahora chef de la cocina le creció algo llamado ego, gracias a esas palabras.

—Entonces aceptas que cocino bien— Tomó su cucharon, sirviendo el doble de ración en el tazón hasta el punto de llenarlo por completo.

—La mierda que sea— Con una voz enfurecida y el ver la sonrisa triunfante fue suficiente para hacer enfadar más al as, quien se marchó dejando al pelirrojo con unas palabras en la boca. Se sentó en el asiento más alejado de sus compañeros, no tenía ganas de hablar y menos en la hora de la comida.

—Aomine-kun.

—Tetsu— Le miro, y prosiguió separando los palillos, hasta que reacciono al saber quién estaba a un lado suyo, asustándose un poco —¡Ah! ¡Maldito Tetsu!— Le rugió luego de atrapar los palillos que habían salido volando, gracias a su habilidad de ser muy rápido.

—Quiero hablar contigo— Sin perder más tiempo abrió su celular, sin dejar teclear.

—¿Ah?— Se metió un poco de pasta en su boca, empezando a absorberlo, la educación al momento a la hora de comer no era la mejor para el moreno. Kuroko se detuvo manteniendo una mirada firme.

—Esto— Le puso el celular en casi pegado a la cara de Aomine, quien no puedo evitar empezar a toser tapando su boca con su mano, mientras el peliceleste guardaba el móvil rápido.

—¡Tu…!— Trataba de retomar un poco del aire perdido —¿Cómo? Tu… ¡Tomaste una foto de eso!— El moreno enfureció su cara al saber muy bien que esa foto era muy comprometedora.

La foto era de Aomine besando al pelirrojo a la luz de la fogata.

—Fue una toma muy romántica— Lo necesitaba, burlarse un poco del moreno, quien se enfurecía cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡Bórrala!— Se levantó pegando a la mesa con sus puños, mostrando sus dientes como lo haría un felino a punto de atacar. Las miradas se dirigieron al moreno en concreto, pero Kuroko calmo a todos diciendo que no era nada grave.

—No pienso enseñársela a Kagami-kun, la verdad es que espero una explicación— Tomó un poco de comida que estaba en el pequeño plato.

—Maldición— Chasqueó su lengua, dejando sus palillos a un lado —, ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué besaste a… —El moreno le tapo con su mano la boca, junto con un melodioso "Shhh"

—No eres nada discreto, joder— Aomine lo soltó pasando sus manos por los cabellos azules un poco frustrado —, no lo sé, esa es mi respuesta.

—Aomine-kun— El peliceleste detuvo su masticar, junto con esa voz seria como si con su nombre le transmitiera un _"¿Realmente crees que voy a creer eso_?"

—Es una historia larga Tetsu.

—Estoy aquí para escucharte— El moreno, solo suspiro tomando sus palillos, listo para contar un poco del pasado vergonzoso, lo que menos quería decir.

Las prácticas de la tarde continuaron sin detener el horario establecido, hasta que en la pequeña cancha que habían hecho a un lado de la cabaña, llego Riko corriendo agitadamente, interrumpiendo la práctica del Tōō.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Kagami-kun?— Puso sus manos sobre las rodillas para luego tomar un poco del aire que le faltaba. La entrenadora pelirosada corrió hacia ella, mientras que los demás del equipo tenían la mirada fijada de no entender lo que pasaba, Aomine por supuesto detuvo sus movimiento de encestar pelotas saltando.

—No, aquí no ha estado ¿Por qué?— Contestó la pelirosada tapando su boca con los papeles que tenía en las manos, la otra chica suspiro rascándose la nuca, con una sonrisa falsa.

—No encontramos a ese gigante por ninguna parte— Mientras sus dedos en su sien y rápidamente busco entre todos al moreno, quien le volteo a mirar un poco irritado.

—Yo no eh visto a Bakagami— Contestó al ver la mirada clavado en él, encestando fácilmente con un sencillo tiro.

—Bueno— Riko se agacho agradeciendo y disculpándose, yéndose del lugar para no ser más molesta.

—Oh… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kagamin?— Se acercó Momoi al excapitán que le miro de la misma manera, sin tener idea de donde rayos podría estar.

—Descanso— Hablo rápidamente Aomine tirando al suelo el balón.

—¡Aomine! ¡Sigue entrenando! — Grito Wakamatsu al escuchar de nuevo esa frase perezosa.

—¡Dai-chan!— Se quejó la pelirosa, hasta que una sonrisa se le clavo en la cara —, oh ¿Vas a buscar a Kagamin?

—Estoy demasiado sudado para escuchar tus mierdas Satsuki— Le contestó, quitándole la toalla que tenía entre las manos al excapitán que solo le sonreía de manera burlona, como siempre.

—¡Imayoshi-senpai!— Se quejó el ahora jefe del equipo al ver su facilidad al darle el objeto —Déjalo tranquilo, era lógico que en algún momento regresaría ese "Aomine".

Aomine dejo su entrenamiento, al escuchar las palabras que había dicho la bestia de Seirin, Kagami no era alguien quien se escabullera para dejar su entrenamiento, ya que a diferencia del moreno era molestamente responsable en esas cuestiones, y no necesitaba conocerlo para darse cuenta.

Así que no tardo ni 5 segundos, para ir a buscar a un lugar que el bien conocía así que comenzó a caminar sobre el extenso bosque pequeño que estaba cerca de la cabaña, era un lugar donde fácilmente te podías perder, luego de pasar un gran rato de caminar entre el gran pastizal, encontró la madera podrida de una pequeña cabaña, cubierta de moho y un poco de arena almacenada, al no ser utilizada por varios años y al no ser reclamada por ningún dueño, se dejó ahí como motivo para crear mitos e historias.

_**Unos minutos antes**_**.**

Seirin había tomado otra ruta para correr de un rango a otro. Y como siempre al pelirrojo le había tocado tener un mayor rango al correr, era su rutina para fortalecer sus piernas por lo que en un momento de la gran carrera quedaba solo para alcanzar el rango.

Últimamente había tenido muchas pesadillas en las noches, donde se levantaba agitado, claro que ni Aomine ni Kuroko se habían dado cuenta de esto, por lo que ahora trataba de dormir un poco para no sufrir esas visiones nocturnas. Igualmente que siempre que estaba solo, tarareaba una canción que ni el mismo sabía dónde antes la había escuchado, la duda le comía, pero no es como si pudiera revisar en internet.

Su trote siempre era cansado, por lo que en un momento del camino se detuvo para beber agua de la botella que siempre tenía en su mano, captando su atención unas enormes rocas que estaban al fondo de gran pastizal de un pequeño bosque. Tenía que alcanzar su punto, pero la curiosidad mato a Taiga, quien decidió investigar de qué se trataba todo aquello.

Camino a través del pastizal que cada vez que se acercaba al lugar, se sentía más como si hubiera estado ahí antes, vio pedazos de madera llenos de hongos y el color verde al estar lleno de humedad. Era una vieja cabaña abandonada, llena de arena por todos lados, las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de entrada estaban dañados, como si pusieras un pie ahí y el gran pedazo de madera se cayera en pedazos, el pelirrojo le rodeo sin perder detalle.

Paso sus manos por la madera que estaba más conservada, miro el mar con una cara sin expresión, las mucosas de sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de ese líquido transparente y sin dudar dio unos pequeños pasos en la escalera para subir a la cabaña. La madera quebrándose por cada paso, no le importo al pelirrojo quien se acercaba más y más a la puerta.

—¡Kagami!— El pelirrojo ignoró la voz que le gritaba desde abajo estaba a punto de llegar, solo faltaba dos pasos más. En cambio el moreno pudo fijar sus ojos en la madera que sostenía la podrida cabaña quebrarse más.

—¡Baja de ahí, estúpido Bakagami!— Aomine gritó más fuerte, pero aun así el pelirrojo no le respondía, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia ahí, por el moreno no le quedo de otra que subir.

Kagami estaba ya arriba, abrió la puerta de la habitación acercándose a una pequeña mesita con una foto con marco que con solo ver, le hizo tragar saliva y sacar lágrimas de los ojos, al mismo tiempo que escucho la madera quebrándose debajo de él. Aomine tomo su mano y le jalo, sacándolo de la habitación que empezaba a caerse desde abajo hacia arriba, bajando a toda velocidad de las escaleras que no tardaron en romperse, sin poder llegar al final del camino, cayendo a la arena junto con la madera.

Los pedazos de madera cayeron arriba de ellos, pero Aomine pudo reaccionar más rápido levantándose aun con la raspadura de su pierna que ahora sangraba sin contar el golpe que había recibido en su brazos de los pedazos de madera, jalo de nuevo a Kagami quien estaba igual de herido, los dos corriendo hacia la orilla del mar para ver como un juego de domino, donde la cabaña obedecía aquella ley, donde todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

Los dos chicos cayeron sentados en la arena mojada, con sus cuerpos adoloridos, la respiración agitada, pero nada mayor que un poco de alcohol no pudiera curar. Excepto el pelirrojo que tapaba sus ojos con brazo, mientras cargaba aun ese marco que no había soltado para nada.

El moreno se quedó callado, al escuchar los gemidos de su rival, Kagami aún seguía siendo ese sentimental que una vez lloro al irse del pueblo. Ignoraba el motivo de las lágrimas de Kagami, ignoraba quien se encontraba en ese marco, no sabía nada de Kagami, el pasado era oculto, nunca se había preocupado por lo que su rival pudo haber vivido en ese pasado, aunque no parecía mejor que el suyo.

Kagami se repuso limpiando las lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas con su camisa, mientras miraba un poco apenado al moreno quien lo miraba seriamente con la boca sangrándole un poco.

—Lo siento— Fue la primera palabra que pudo sacar el número diez, tratando de reponer su habla.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya me recuerdas?— Aomine se señaló así mismo, por lo que el pelirrojo le miro dudoso por esas palabras.

—¿Q-que?— El moreno no pudo evitar suspirar un poco, mientras ponía sus manos en la arena, recordando un poco la plática que había tenido con Kuroko a la hora de comer, este le había pedido que le dijera la verdad al pelirrojo.

—Pues un verano, cuando éramos niños, nos conocimos…— Kagami fijo sus ojos abiertos como platos en la cara del moreno, mientras ese miraba la sangre de sus piernas—, ya sabes, nuestra promesa, e-el beso.

Kagami se tapó la boca en ese instante, alejándose al instante, sintiendo que los ojos se le salían de las orbitas, mientras Aomine fruncía el ceño.

—No es como si me fuera agrada…— Pero al momento que fijo sus ojos en Kagami, se dio cuenta que no era una cara de espanto o desprecio lo que se había encontrado, si no en cambio era una con más lagrimas reposadas, dando ese resplandor de parecer unas hermosas perlas rubí.

—D-daiki… es imposible— Pero Aomine solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa, bajando su mirada al ver como la marea les mojaba más la ropa.

—Pues ya ves— Se levantó, sintiendo ahora los dolores escondidos, su cuerpo iba a quedar lleno de moretones y mirando el cuerpo del otro que al parecer iban a ser más notables, no quería explicar nada a su molesta amiga y mucho menos a su ahora capitán.

Camino hacia donde se había dado el desastre, limpiando con su mano la sangre de su boca que al paso de los segundos empezaba arder más, la madera una tras otra también le llenaba de recuerdos, porque aun si solo había pasado una noche ahí, su mejor verano fue sin duda esa aventura. Y ahora no quedaba nada que pudiera recordárselo, solo la memoria en la que no podía confiar.

—Al regresar a América, mi madre enfermo— Kagami empezó a hablar sin dejar ese chillido en su respirar, toda aquella obscuridad se hacía clara ahora, se volteó hacia la vista del sol mientras las olas le mojaban la piel llena de arena que le había causado daño. El moreno solo le miraba de lado y en silencio sin acercarse —, fueron meses difíciles, lucho contra un cáncer producido por un virus, ella al principio no quiso ir con el médico, así el cáncer se fue propagando por mas órganos y cuando fue tratado, ya no había v-vuelta atrás— la voz de Kagami se rompió, pero retomo dando una lenta inspiración.

—El mundo de mi padre se destruyó frente a sus ojos, no había a quien culpar, y la noticia fue tan dura para mis abuelos, que no duraron mucho tiempo de vida, todo se me fue de las manos— Kagami sonrió con esa expresión de dolor en sus ojos, esa sonrisa que el moreno conocía bien, porque una vez el mismo se había reído de las desgracias, de lo que la vida era tan injusta.

—Kagami— El moreno se fue acercando, mientras el pelirrojo de nuevo se limpiaba los parpados que no habían tardado mucho en hincharse con ayuda de sus muñecas.

—Aunque ahora puedo decir que solo eso quedo en el pasado, las cosas marchan bien ahora, quiero decir— Le miro con una sonrisa sincera, como eran las sonrisas del pelirrojo, cálidas y honestas cambiando el aura obscura por una llena de luz —, ahora tengo a Seirin, tengo grandes amigos, no me puedo quejar.

Aomine quito la mirada del pelirrojo estando a un lado de él, sentándose de nuevo en la mojada arena, era inevitable no ser contagiado con esa sonrisa, tanto que hasta el mismo estaba poniéndola en su cara, él también había vivido un pasado tormentoso, el miedo de avanzar le asustaba, su propio miedo de ser el monstruo que le impedía avanzar, como un pájaro encerrado sin poder volar, muchos años se sintieron así para Aomine, el no poder de disfrutar lo que más _**amaba**_ era una tortura diaria.

—Bueno, yo conseguí a mi rival— Saco un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, Kagami aun con la sonrisa colgando en su cara, abrió los ojos llorosos mirando al otro un poco emocionado.

—¿Kuroko?— No pudo evitar mencionar el nombre de su amigo, estaba por sacarle la verdad al moreno y claro que eso le divertía.

—¿Eres idiot…— Aomine rápidamente frunció el ceño, con su mirada molesta dirigida al pelirrojo quien no puedo evitar echarse a reír cuando el moreno se dio cuenta la reacción.

—¡Maldito!— Aomine chasqueó su lengua quitándole la mirada de encima, hasta que Kagami tuvo que detener su risa por el dolor de estómago que sentía por alguna herida producida.

—Es mejor que regresemos, tu entrenadora esta como loca buscándote— Se levantó el moreno al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo le siguió el paso, mirando el lugar destrozado, capturando cada pedazo con sus pupilas, Kagami camino más lento, sería difícil decir adiós a ese lugar.

—Madre…— Pudo escuchar el moreno el pequeño susurro que Kagami dio antes de entrar al bosque, mientras el silencioso chillido se daba de nuevo.

—Le diremos a los demás que nosotros nos peleamos— Kagami quien tapaba su boca de los pequeños gemidos producidos por sus lágrimas, se quedó callado al escuchar eso.

—¿Ah?

—¿Quieres contarlo todo a los demás?— Le miro desde el hombro con una cara arrogante, fijando la cara hacia al frente al notar cabizbajo al pelirrojo.

—Puedes decir que yo empecé.

—Te culparan.

—Como si me importara— Bufó con una sonrisa —, de todas maneras seremos regañados.

—Cierto— Los dos se quedaron callados, iban a un paso lento, no por el miedo a llegar donde quizás todo mundo estaría preocupado, si no el mismo dolor y ardor en el cuerpo, hacía que el silencio se llenara de pequeños quejidos de los dos chicos.

Definitivamente la idea de tratar de salvar a Kagami, no era la mejor, _"¿Salvar?"_ Bueno no era porque se preocupara por la seguridad del pelirrojo, sino que simplemente no podía soportar la idea de ver al idiota caer junto con la montaña de madera cruzado de brazos. De repente escucho sus propios pasos, caminando sobre las hojas y volteo para atrás para notar que se encontraba solo.

—¿Kagami?— El moreno camino en dirección contraria, encontrando al pelirrojo con la cabeza agachada.

—Idiota ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?— Aomine se acercó, pero Kagami reacciono dando un paso hacia atrás, tenía una mano en la boca —, ¿Quieres vomitar? Eso es asqueroso Bakagami— A lo que el pelirrojo levanto la mirada hacia el moreno.

—Tu y yo… nos b-besamos— Su cara estaba tan roja, como la herida que tenía en la frente, sus dedos tapaban su boca como si aquello hubiera pasado en ese instante, los dedos bailaban de los nervios, los parpados de Aomine se expandieron al darse cuenta, que la acusación solo venia del pasado, pero la conciencia también le hacía tocar una campana de aviso.

—Éramos niños— Quitó la mirada de encima al sentir un poco de calor en sus mejillas, ¿En serio tenía que asimilar eso en estos momentos?

—Ciert-to— Kagami no le quito la mirada de encima, siguieron caminando, con esa tensión encima, una cosa era para Aomine recordar el solo las locuras del pasado, algo tan humillante y ver al otro reaccionar de manera tan inocente no le hacía tanto bien, ni siquiera en burlarse ganaba algo.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Porque tuviste que hacer algo así en el pasado?!— De golpe el pelirrojo soltó un grito.

—¡¿Ah?!— La sangre rápidamente se le subió a la cabeza, tantas cosas le hicieron apretar los puños al sentir un reproche de esa manera —, ¡No es como si no estuvieras de acuerdo esa vez! ¡Bakagami!

—¡No me vengas con esas mierdas Ahomine bien sabias lo que hacías!

—¡Era un niño como tú idiota!

—¡Bastardo! ¡Devuélveme mi primer estúpido beso!

—¡Eso quisiera hacer! ¡A nadie le gustaría besar a un idiota como tú! ¡Te faltan dos grandes para merecer aquello!

—¡Yo no fui el de esa estúpida idea!

—¡Ja! Al menos deberías agradecerme por besar esa horrible cara que tienes— El pelirrojo apretó sus encías con la sangre pasándole por los puños bien apretados al igual que el moreno.

—¡Dai-chan! ¡Kagamin!— Escucharon la voz chillante de la pelirosa quien al atravesar un gran arbusto con la cara aterrorizada la cual empeoro al ver la condición de ambos.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Paren de una vez!— Se paró entre ellos, con los brazos extendidos mientras llegaban al lugar Hyuuga, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Kuroko y Riko. Quienes al ver las miradas enfurecidas de ambos, tanto Hyuuga fue a tomar al pelirrojo de los hombros, como Imayoshi le paso una mano por el hombro al moreno, quien rápidamente chasqueó de enfado.

—¡Bakagami!— La de cabello café no dudo ni un segundo en plantarle un golpe en la cabeza, eliminando a la fiera despierta, su cara de enfado era la misma o más que la de su capitán.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?— Kagami se quedó en silencio fijando la mirada en el moreno quien también estaba con la boca sellada por lo que entendió la señal.

—Fue ese maldito bastardo de mierda— Le señalo con el dedo índice, su posterior enojo hacia todo más creíble, pero aun así el sonrojo en su cara no se desvanecía del todo.

—¡Dai-chan!— Rápido la chica se quejó jalándolo de la ropa, quien el otro solo frunció los labios mirando hacia arriba con esa regular mirada de necedad.

Imayoshi solo sonrió ante la contestación del moreno —Creo que después de todo no se pueden llevar bien— Riko tan solo suspiro sobándose la sien con sus dedos para calmar el enojo y preocupación que tenía a la vez, Kagami estaba lastimado, por lo que sus cálculos le decían que tardaría 3 días para poder recuperarse y volver a entrenar, pero no era el único que estaría en esa condición de reposo, por lo que se sintió un poco aliviada.

—Antes que nada tenemos que curar esas heridas, en serio ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Un par de idiotas?— Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del bosque para ir directo a la cabaña a tratar las heridas mandándolos a que buscaran ropa y se dieran un baño por separado para que no volviera a resurgir la pelea.

Al día siguiente, el moreno se levantó sin necesidad de que la pelirosa fuera a gritarle a su cama y abrir la cortina de la habitación para que le diera la luz directo en su cara, aún estaba acostado y tenía que estar en reposo, pero el dolor era mayor que ayer, cada músculo le reclamaba la inflamación que estaba sufriendo en su interior, se quedó observando el techo de la cama, no era muy tarde, quizás faltaban 2 horas para el medio día. Volteo a su lado encontrándose al pelirrojo, con la boca abierta y la respiración tranquila, estaba durmiendo, los parpados se le podían notar el triple de hinchados y la herida que tenía en la frente había tomado ese color lila con reflejos verdes.

Se trató de sentar en el futon, dando un fuerte bostezo mientras se movía los cabellos, por lo que el movimiento en el otro futon aumento, hasta que el pelirrojo se levantó.

—¿Mmm?— Fueron las palabras del pelirrojo que se acariciaba la cara en la almohada, y abría lentamente los ojos, el moreno en cambio se quitó la camisa que traía consigo, para cambiarse por otra.

—Hora de levantarse Bakagami— Se acercó a su maleta, buscando otra camisa, hasta que sintió como su cadera morena fue abrazada, sintiendo el tacto frio de los brazos del pelirrojo.

—N-no… un poco más— El moreno se quedó quieto por un momento al ser tratado como una almohada, pero tomo la nuca del pelirrojo empujándola para ser por fin liberado de las garras.

—¿O quieres que te levante con un beso?— Se burló el moreno al pensar que el pelirrojo aún estaba en ese trance de medio dormido, pero esas palabras fueron la alarma mental que sirvió para que Kagami abriera los ojos y sus mejillas y parte de la nariz se pusieran rosas, se tapó la cara con las sabanas frunciendo el ceño, al saber que Aomine seguía molestando con lo mismo.

—Bueno, yo iré a darme un baño— Escuchó como salió de habitación, notando las marcas moradas de su espalda, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Kagami se sentó dándose leves golpes a sus mejillas que parecían estar traicionándole, hasta sentir ese daño en la frente que le produjo mirarse a todo el cuerpo, sin perder más tiempo, abrió las cortinas de la habitación para sentir la brisa chocarle en la cara, el sol también le cerro los parpados al instante.

Movió su cabeza de forma circular, para escuchar tronar todos los huesos de su cuello debido a la gran carga de estrés que cargaba en ellos, salió de la habitación para caminar hacia la cocina que a esa hora se encontraba sola, saco unos huevos del gran refrigerador blanco y en un santiamén preparo unos huevos estrellados con una salsa no muy picante que ese mismo instante licuo y los puso sobre estos, sirviéndolos en dos platos, y llenando en dos vasos de vidrio, un poco de jugo natural de Naranja que ya estaba preparado en una jarra.

Se sentó en una de las mesas, sin esperar nada, comer solo no era una molestia, ya se había acostumbrado a ese silencio, esas sillas vacías, a oír solo su masticar, el sonido de los cubiertos que ahora suplantado por los palillos de madera que chocaban en el plato, el líquido pasar por su esófago.

Aomine salió del baño cautivado por el aroma del desayuno desde lejos, se había cambiado de ropa, por lo que fue directo a la cocina, para ver en uno de los estantes un plato con jugo de naranja, y de reojo noto que el pelirrojo ya estaba sentado comiendo, sin tener calma alguna, como si estuviera apurado a terminar, tomos los trastos y se dirigió a este.

—No pudiste esperar— Aomine se sentó y al mismo tiempo que comenzó a cortar en pedazos para que la yema se combinara con la clara.

—De nada— El pelirrojo fue sarcástico por un momento, al seguir masticando.

—¿Eh?— Aomine preguntó confundido, la verdad no esperaba un gracias en el moreno por hacer el desayuno, pero al menos pensaba que si él le decía eso entendería, pero era un idiota y no le podía pedir más — Nada.

—Kagami ¿Nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada?— Sin tener un poco de educación al masticar la comida, preguntó.

—Claro, así lo exigieron la entrenadora y tu capitán ¿Recuerdas Ahomine?— Le señaló con los palillos y al igual que el otro con la comida entre los dientes.

—Tsk… todo por tu culpa— El pelirrojo bajo la mirada que tenía en alto, para fijarla en como los huevos desaparecían en su boca. Aomine supo que había dado en el punto débil del otro, pero no es como si se sintiera orgulloso, ya que eso dio paso a un silencioso desayuno, que termino cuando Kagami se levantó de la mesa, llevando sus trastos a la cocina.

—Iré al mercado del pueblo— Kagami le grito fuertemente para que le escuchara mientras se dirigía a su habitación para buscar un poco de dinero. El moreno continúo en silencio dando los últimos bocados del rico huevo que tenía merecido tiempo ya. Se levantó dejando todo en el lavatrastos y con la toalla en el cuello se encamino al cuarto, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Te acompañare— El pelirrojo le miró desde el hombro, ya que estaba abriendo una pequeña caja fuerte que tenía en el cuarto, cerrándola y enganchando la llave en su collar. La toalla del moreno quedó en el marco de la puerta de las ventanas y ambos cerraron el cuarto, para salir a la cabaña.

Kagami caminaba siempre enfrente, volteando a los alrededores, buscando en cada puesto alguno de los ingredientes que necesitaría para ese día, Aomine con las manos en los bolsillos le miraba siempre para no perderlo de vista y evitarse la molestia de tener que buscar por todas partes como un perrito. Podía notar también las discretas, por decirlo así, miradas que el pelirrojo le daba al detenerse a comprar algo.

El silencio siguió perdurando, hasta que el moreno miro un puesto muy interesante, tomando al otro del brazo para jalarle.

—¿Qué h-haces?— El pelirrojo dio unos pasos para atrás, hasta soltarse de la mano que le apretaba el codo y voltearse a ver al moreno con sus ojos enfurecidos, pero en cambio encontró un puesto de manzanas acarameladas.

—¿Qué?— El moreno, saco algunos yenes de su bolsillo y señalo un par, que instantáneamente la anciana del puesto bajo para él.

—Qué recuerdos— Sonrió el moreno al agarrar las manzanas del palito con sus manos y darle el dinero a la anciana, que puso el dinero en su pecho cerrando sus ojos y luego lo deposito en una lata vieja de galletas.

Aomine comenzó a caminar y el pelirrojo aun aturdido por la situación, miro la manzana que estaba enfrente de su cara, tomándola despacio y empezando a caminar.

—Para ti, supongo que hace tiempo que no las pruebas— Habló enfrente de él, para no mirarlo a la cara, no le parecía nada humillante lo que había hecho, en cambio, pensó que era un paso para empezar a romper el hielo, total en el pasado había platicado horas y horas.

—Gr-racias— Sonrió viendo el objeto con sus ojos brillando, pareciendo como un diamante en ellos.

—Sigamos— El moreno balbuceó, al escuchar una palabra sincera sin ningún insulto como _"Ahomine" "Idiota de mierda"_ eso también le hizo sonreír más, combinado con una palpitación en el pecho que por supuesto dejo pasar.

Se llenaron de bolsas, intercambiando palabras combinadas con peleas, con insultos, con suspiros y algunas veces con risas, cuando Mitobe y Sakurai llegaron a la cocina, pudieron notar como Aomine el engreído mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras la furia en la cara del pelirrojo no desaparecía para nada, al momento de estar cortando algunos ingredientes.

Aomine no se quitó de la barra de la cocina, aun soportando los insultos de Kagami y los miles de "¡Fuera de aquí!" que tenía que gritarle cada vez que entraba a probar un bocado del pobre de Sakurai.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento— Se disculpaba el más pequeño de todos, mientras Kagami empujaba hacia afuera de la cocina al moreno.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, es este gran hijo de…— Aomine solo le sonrió retando más al pelirrojo a apretar sus dientes. Kagami de nuevo se dio la vuelta, para buscar una toalla y limpiarse el sudor que tenía en la cara, en donde el moreno aprovecho para subirse a la barra y con una cuchara tomar un poco del curry que Kagami cocinaba.

—Mucho mejor, termina esto ya Bakagami— Kagami al escuchar esas palabras, enredo la toalla tirándola a la cara del moreno quien se alejó antes de que el puñetazo pegara en su cara.

—Maldito—Las palabras temblaron en la nuez de Adán del pelirrojo, mientras el otro le mostraba una sonrisa victorioso poniéndose la toalla en el hombro.

La hora de la comida había llegado, y decir que cuando entraron al área de las mesas notando al moreno apoyado de su brazos a toda platica con el otro se quedaron impresionados, era poco, las miradas enfocadas de los que habían presenciado la pelea de ayer, siguieron a los dos hasta sentarse en la sillas y recibir los platos por Mitobe.

—Ellos han estado así desde antes que vinieran— Después de Mitobe se pusiera a la altura del oído de Koganei, todos lo miraron con los ojos impresionados.

—¿Quieres decir han estado platicando normalmente?— Las facciones de la cara del callado del equipo cambiaron por una defraudada, cosa que Riko tomó como respuesta.

—Pero Mitobe dice que han estado platicando como si fueran amigos— Las bocas de todos los que estaban sentado en la mesa se abrieron al mismo tiempo.

A todos se les olvido el tema luego de ver el curry que habían preparado el trio de cocineros, Kuroko se acercó al par bicolor que no dejaba de decir groserías como si se tratara una competencia sobre quien decía más.

—Supongo que ya se llevan mejor— Se sentó en una de las sillas poniendo su plato, mientras el pelirrojo llenaba los siguientes tazones para el otro equipo.

—¿Ja? Llevarme bien con el idiota de Kagami, eso no sucederá ni en un millón de años— Kagami suspiro al mismo tiempo que su compañero de equipo.

—Kagami está usando esa liga para cabello de nuevo— Kagami abrió la boca, mientras meneaba la gran cacerola.

—Si la uso para que mi cabello no me estorbe… ¡¿Qué demonios haces Kuroko?!— El sonido de la cámara del celular le hizo saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, mientras el moreno se levantaba del asiento para buscar un tazón de curry que desde hace rato le exigía a Kagami.

—¡¿Por qué tomas fotos de mí?! — Le regaño el pelirrojo con la cara agrietada cuando Kuroko le mostraba la imagen, cosa que Kagami aprovecho para tomar el teléfono.

—¡Espera Kagami-kun!— Sabía muy bien que tenía otra foto que realmente no debía ser vista para nada. El pelirrojo elimino rápidamente la foto, dejando en la galería la que seguía siguiente. Era el dormido, la luz de la fogata le recordaba esa noche, y los labios que estaban sobre los suyos eran de Aomine, las pupilas se dilataron concentrando sus ojos en la imagen, cerrando el celular con fuerza y mirando al peliceleste, no enfurecido si no con una cara confundida.

En cambio Kuroko, le pidió guardar silencio de nuevo, al sentir de nuevo el celular en sus manos, Aomine paso por atrás del pelirrojo sin saber nada de lo que había pasado.

—Luego te platicare de ello.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?— Las palabras salieron susurrando de los labios, Mitobe llego a lugar esperando los otros tazones, por lo que el número diez reacciono sirviendo lo que faltaba en cada uno de los tazones.

La hora de la comida termino, dejando silencioso y ocupado al pelirrojo quien lavaba todos los trastos junto con las únicas chicas, estaba un poco aturdido, la imagen no se le borraba de la mente, pero tenía que actuar como si nada, en cambio el peliceleste aprovecho ese momento para salir con el moreno a la playa.

—¿Ahora qué quieres Tetsu?— Le preguntó sobándose el cuello, mientras Kuroko le seguía por detrás estaban rodeado de palmeras.

—Kagami lo sabe.

—Claro que lo sabe, no te dije ese día lo que paso en verdad.

—No hablo sobre eso, el beso— Aomine arqueó su ceja y se volteó para verlo.

—Si es el beso pasado…— Kuroko negó con la cabeza rápido.

—El beso de ahora, él lo sabe, acaba de verlo cuando me arrebato el celular— Aomine se quedó congelado por las palabras.

—¿Qué?— tragó un poco de saliva mientras la mirada la tenía fija en el piso —, pero Kagami… estaba normal.

—Le pedí que no dijera nada— Aomine se aventó de cadera hacia la arena, sentado con una mirada fría, confundida, sin sentimiento alguno. Kagami lo sabía pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que él no tenía respuesta de un "Porque".

—Debes hablar con Kagami-kun— Se acercó el peliceleste, para darse cuenta que aunque había pasado buen tiempo a lado de Aomine, que aunque siempre había visto todas sus expresiones, la que ahora tenía enfrente no la reconocía, era una nueva. No pudo evitar sonreír, al igual que Aomine y Kagami, para Kuroko esto también era confuso, ver a sus dos mejores amigos de esta manera era extraño, no lo despreciaba, no sentía asco ni repugnancia, pues el sabia hacia donde iba el rumbo de los dos.

—Bueno, que quieres que le diga— Aomine le sacó de sus pensamientos frotándose sus ojos —, algo como ¿Me gustas?— Kuroko reabrió su mirada, dando un suspiro aliviado por saber el camino a donde iban los pensamientos de Aomine.

—Solo si es cierto eso, Aomine-kun— Se agacho, quedando a su mentón a nivel de sus rodillas. Aomine soltó su cara, para voltearlo a ver. Sabía muy bien que para haber besado al pelirrojo, no era simple curiosidad, se conocía mejor que nadie, pero ¿cómo explicarle al pelirrojo eso?, mentirle también estaba mal, no sentía nada por él, bueno no algo para decir esas palabras de gran valor.

—Traeré a Kagami-kun— Kuroko se levantó, esperando ser detenido por el moreno en cualquier momento, pero al entrar de nuevo a la cabaña se dio cuenta que no era así, el moreno estaba decidido hablar personalmente.

El aire le movía las hebras azules al mismo tiempo que las hojas de las palmeras, cerró los ojos para pensar un poco sobre lo que decir, aunque la verdad no pensaba en nada debido al mar de ideas en su mente. Escucho como la puerta de madera se abrió con cuidado, Kagami salió un poco lento, cerró la puerta y se acercó al moreno.

Aomine se levantó, sacudiendo su ropa de la arena dando la vuelta para obtener la mirada roja, quien le miraba nervioso, el pelirrojo estaba abrazando sus brazos, intentando protegerse como lo haría una persona en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Solo voy a decirlo una vez— Kagami fijo la mirada en los labios del otro, la verdad le hacía bien que el empezara a explicar, así que suprimió todo lo que vagaba en su mente para que su boca no dijera nada incorrecto —, así que escucha bien Bakagami— El pelirrojo tragó un poco de saliva, incluso en momentos como ese la presión de la liga del cabello le molestaba, el sonido del aire le hacía pensar que no podía enfocarse en la voz de Aomine.

—E-está bien— Susurró, dando paso a que Aomine hiciera un raro ruido en la garganta.

—Si piensas que esa mierda de besarte, es porque me gustas o algo, antes debo decirte que es una idea asquerosa…— Aomine se quedó sin habla por lo tosco que había sido al hablar, no solo por lo aguda de su voz, sino luego de ver esos ojos, cejas y boca abiertas a la vez le hicieron pensar que esas palabras no habían sido las más correctas, pero no se rindió —, yo lo hice solamente por curiosidad de saber si eras ese niño que había conocido, nada más, no te hagas ideas tontas a la cabeza.

Se quedaron juntos en silencio, evitándose las miradas, dejando que el silencio hiciera más dudas, fabricara ideas, conjunturas, fragmentos.

—Eh…— Salió como un soplo de los labios pelirrojos, Aomine rechazó la mirada que Kagami en esos momentos le dirigía, lo sentía en la piel, era intimidante, no quería mirarlo, cobardía, eso sentía en esos momentos y no le daba miedo aceptarlo —N-no quiero que me hables nunca mas— Kagami se dio la vuelta con la mirada baja, caminando con gran rapidez para sostener la puerta, y cerrándola con un fuerte azotón, dejando al otro mudo, con la mirada fija en la puerta de madera, una mirada sombría era lo único que lo caracterizaba, en cambio el otro quería golpearlo, dejarle la cara marcada hasta que la sangre se le liberara de los vasos sanguíneos, verle el ojo pequeño con un color lila, que hasta las venas se le marcaran, pero en cambio, esa furia, ese enojo que le pasaba por cada vénula, por cada vena, por cada parte de su cuerpo, se había transformado en un líquido, que no quería sentir salir de sus ojos, de esa nariz que se empezaba a congestionar, de esa garganta donde salían pequeños gemidos.

Él lo sabía, sentía que esa pequeña esperanza que había tenido había sido destrozada, era peor que el sentimiento que había tenido cuando Himuro le había dicho que dejarían de ser hermanos, sentía algo por Daiki, y lo aceptaba, era más fuerte que querer tener una amistad con él, era un dolor en el pecho que no significaba una perdida por muerte, era una bala acaparando un pedazo de su cuerpo, era como haber perdido algo, no sabía que, era algo tonto sentir algo así cuando el moreno solo le había declarado su rival, cuando Aomine solo había sido aquel niño que hizo feliz su mejor verano en su niñez, cuando Aomine le había enseñado que la derrota era el peor dolor que uno podía sentir en la vida, cuando el idiota le sonreía de esa manera, cuando el idiota tan solo le daba un pequeño regalo como una manzana acaramelada y eso producía latir al mil por hora su corazón, era realmente como decían sus compañeros, un idiota.

Su cara estaba mojada, no quería pensar si esto lo hacía ser un homosexual o lo que fuera, si esto estaba bien o mal, si estaba perdiendo la cabeza al máximo o no, entro a su habitación, se metió en el futon para poder secretar esas lagrimas con mucha mayor facilidad.

_**Tacto: La peor arma**_

Había caminado, con la mirada pérdida, seguido por sus instintos hacia a la cabaña destrozada con sus manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos moldearon la acumulación de madera, se sentía como si hubiera hecho algún mal, las palabras aún seguían en su mente, _¿No hablarle a Kagami? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuándo tenían vigencia esas palabras? ¿Ahora? ¿Solo hoy? ¿Seguirían jugando a pesar de no poder hablar?_

—¡Maldición Taiga idiota! ¡Contéstame!— Gritó a la nada con esperanza de que alguien contestara a su fuerte grito, pero una fuerte ola chocando con otra fue lo que recibió de respuesta.

—¡Tsk!— Chasqueó su lengua con fuerza, estaba enfadado con el mismo, no había medido sus palabras, pero Kagami no tenía por qué tomarlo de tan mala manera, porque bueno, ya lo había hecho una vez, besarse no era malo, aunque si Kagami hubiera sido quien le besara en estos tiempos lo hubiera arreglado con un par de golpes, porque él no era ningún homo. También pensaba que Kagami reaccionaria de esa manera, pero no fue así _¿Por qué?¿Acaso el pelirrojo esperaba otro tipo de palabras?¿Esperaba… _Aomine decidió detenerse con ese tipo de pensamiento que nada más le licuaba el cerebro.

Camino de regreso a la cabaña, quería dormir un rato, rodeo los pedazos de madera esparcidas en un monto, pero se detuvo al notar algo blanco sobre salir en ellas, era una flor, con la raíz de afuera, una cuantas margaritas que se habían salido de su raíz, las tomó sin pensarlo dos veces, las pondría en agua, porque si iban a morir así, que al menos el pudiera disfrutar de la bella forma que tenían, por unos cuantos días.

Las metió en un vaso con agua, llevándola al cuarto, sin quererlo empezó a oler a tierra mojada, dando un pequeño vistazo por la ventana, para notar como el cielo se empezaba a nublar, abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrado un cuerpo envuelto entre el futon, cerró la puerta de vidrio del balcón, corriendo las cortinas para que no entrara más el aire frio, puso el vaso a un lado de su futon, acostándose en el sin poder evitar mirar al techo de la pared y apoyarse de su mano.

La cena fue preparada por Mitobe y Sakurai, Kuroko fue el que indico a todos que Kagami no se sentía muy bien, pero para no haber aparecido antes de que todos entraran y tener la comida lista, le dio a entender que las cosas no habían resultado tan bien como él lo había pensado, incluso fue a revisar la habitación donde encontró a la pareja de idiotas dormir y tan observador era Kuroko, que se dio cuenta de los parpados hinchados del pelirrojo.

A la mitad de la cena, Aomine se levantó un poco confundido por la obscuridad de la habitación, pensando por un momento que era de madrugada pero al no ver a Kuroko en su futon se hizo la idea que se había levantado para la hora de la cena, por un momento quiso levantar al pelirrojo que estaba oculto en las gruesas sabanas, pero se arrepintió saliendo de la habitación. Llego a la cocina pidiéndole un plato al miedoso Sakurai, estirando sus brazos, aun sintiendo ese dolor muscular que no se iba, se fue directo a la mesa donde estaba sentada su amiga de la infancia, pero al momento de sentarse alguien le persiguió, separo los palillos dando un bostezo.

—¡Dai-chan!— Le regaño con su nombre, borrándose la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Aomine-kun— Kuroko estaba a su lado de un instante para otro, se asustó por un momento, pero luego escucho el chillido de su amiga por ver al peliceleste —¿Qué paso con Kagami-kun? ¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas?

—¿Kagamin? ¡Dai-chan espero y no estés peleando de nuevo con el!— Habló la pelirosada con un tono típico de madre, resultando una cara de fastidio en la mirada del moreno al momento que la comida le dio un mal sabor de boca.

—Tsk… que molestos, claro que lo hice, y no estoy peleando con ese maldito— El sabor de la comida era inusual, pero él sabía la razón, ese platillo no era hecho por Kagami.

Kuroko se quedó callado mirando su plato y la chica se sintió un poco más tranquila al no escuchar más peleas que le hacían romper sus nervios, Aomine en cambio continuo comiendo de mala gana el platillo, no sabía tan mal, pero era el sentimiento de no estar conforme, hasta que la silla de ha lado se movió, dejando el lugar del peliceleste vacío.

Camino a la habitación, prendiendo la luz y agachándose para quitar el edredón grueso blanco del gran cuerpo, moviéndole de los hombros para hacerlo despertar.

—Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun— Le movía mientras pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que escucho una respiración profunda y los parpados se abrieron y cerraron al compás.

—¿Kuroko?— Se sobó los ojos con sus dedos, mientras intentaba rechazar la intensa luz de su cara, la cual le daba directo.

—Es hora de la cena— Se sentó en el futon, sintiendo sus parpados pesados e irritados y la culpa la tenía el, nada más que él, agacho la mirada.

—Deberías igual darte un baño al terminar de cenar, creo que te relajara— Se levantó Kuroko, para darle un poco de espacio al pelirrojo, quien se desprendía de todo el blanco edredón para levantarse.

—Si— Se levantó, buscando un poco de ropa en los cajones y metiéndola en una pequeña bolsa, que era para guardar balones, pero él le daba un diferente uso, continúo con un fuerte bostezo.

—¿Paso algo malo con Aomine-kun?— Kuroko no pudo evitar preguntar, viendo como todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensó al terminar la frase y dejándolo como una piedra.

—No quiero que me hable— Respondió directo después de que sus músculos quedaran quietos por unos instantes, luego se apresuró a cerrar la bolsa caminando hacia enfrente de Kuroko.

—¿Kagami-kun no puedes volver a ser amigo de Aomine-kun? como eran ant…— Pero Kagami intervino antes de que terminara.

—El pasado no puede regresar, Kuroko— Con las cejas casi juntas y con los ojos cerrados, salió de la habitación —, vamos los demás esperan— El peliceleste cerró la puerta de la habitación, con la mirada baja, caminando por el pasillo en silencio, no podía intervenir en lo que ya había decidido su amigo, pero lo que más deseaba es que las cosas no terminaran así.

La luz y la sombra llegaron a los comedores, atrayendo la atención de solo una persona, Aomine, quien no quito la vista de la silueta pelirroja siguiéndola por todos los lados hasta que tomó asiento en la otra extremidad de la sala. Kagami solo se había servido un tazón, cosa que extraño a los demás por la fama que este tenía de devorar más de 10 tazones bien llenos. Quedo en silencio mientras sus demás compañeros hablaban sin cesar, platicando sobre las cosas que se había perdido o como la entrenadora les había hecho sufrir solo por estar enojada con Hyuuga.

Cada uno fue terminando, dejando su tazón vacío en el lavatrastos donde las chicas se encargarían de limpiar hasta que la paz que aún se podía definir se rompió.

—Mira Mitobe lo que encontré— Atrajo la vista de algunas personas en los comedores mientras el chico revisaba una bolsa de plástico —, una manzana de dulce, ¿Hoy será mi día de suerte?

Kagami quien estaba concentrado en su comida, por un momento dejo de estarlo, sabía que ese pedazo de dulce tenia dueño y no era más que él, Aomine por otro extremo frunció el ceño al escuchar la loca idea del integrante de Seirin. Con un rápido movimiento al ver que Koganei estaba a punto de abrirlo el pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa, aventando de golpe la silla.

—¡No!— Se apresuró a llegar a la gran ventana, que parecía un tipo bar de la cocina que daba enfrente a los comedores —No… por favor no lo abras— Exigió Kagami, dando la impresión de un niño teniendo un berrinche, todos los comensales se quedaron quietos con la comida masticando en su boca. Aomine se levantó del lugar para salir de la cabaña, Kuroko le siguió la pista y se levantó de su asiento para seguir al pelirrojo.

—E-está bien… ten Kagami-kun— El pequeño al escuchar rugir al pelirrojo sintiendo una especie de sentimientos tanto de miedo y estar confundido por esa aptitud, le dejo la manzana aun sin profanar. Kagami la tomó apoyándola a su pecho y dando un suspiro de alivio, dándose la media vuelta para notar todas las miradas dirigidas hacia él, sonrojándose al instante —Lo s-siento— Y sin decir más, salió de la cabaña. Kuroko se detuvo al llegar a la cocina donde le sonrió a todos diciendo —Esta bien.

Era un estúpido por hacer ese tipo de dramas solo por ese regalo, bien pudo haber dejado que Koganei comiera eso sin parecer un maleducado con sus senpais, sin parecer que aun tenia importancia en un simple objeto, sin mostrarse de esa manera frente al moreno. Camino por la orilla del mar sintiendo como sus pies se hundían en la arena mojada y como las ultimas fracciones de agua le pasaban a rozar las plantas de sus pies, hasta que alguien le detuvo la caminata sosteniéndole del codo.

—Kagami— Cerró sus ojos al oír esa voz gruesa, sosteniendo el palo de madera más fuertemente con su puño, se dio la vuelta, pero estaba decidido a que no sacaría ninguna palabra. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los rojos perdidos por la obscuridad de la noche y las pequeñas estrellas que se iluminaban esa noche, el moreno trago saliva, no sabía porque había perseguido al pelirrojo, sus dedos sintieron las pequeñas arrugas del codo, haciendo un pequeño movimiento lineal que atrajo la mirada del pelirrojo, quien se quedó quieto con los ojos viendo la extremidad de su cuerpo.

El tacto, esos dedos morenos, esa temperatura se fueron desapareciendo lentamente, Aomine no quería soltar esa clara piel y Kagami no quería dejar de sentir ese hormigueo. Pudo escuchar que después de ese despegamiento, el moreno suspiro, alzando sus dos manos para dejarlas en las mejillas del pelirrojo las cuales aún estaban rojas, ¿Qué hacía en este instante? No lo sabía, era como aquella sin vez, su cuerpo solo le mandaba a sentir más, a conseguir atención.

Las manos le rodeaban toda la mejilla, las puntas de los dedos quedaban sobre las orejas, los dedos pulgares quedaban sobre los pómulos, los parpados de Kagami estaban cerrados, disfrutaba la atención, su corazón parecía una corrida de caballo, la respiración era pesada, Aomine solo fijaba sus ojos en la cara, en los cabellos negros que se movían por el aire, los cabellos rojos que quedaban volando hacia el cielo, la respiración de esa atención, las manos con un sentimiento sudoroso pero no asqueroso. Le frotaba las mejillas, era cálido, era cariñoso, más que sentir como cuando acaricias a un perro, el corazón temblando daba otra emoción.

—Kagami…— Susurró el nombre, que hizo abrir los parpados del pelirrojo solo hasta la mitad, confundiendo la obscuridad de sus pestañas con la piel del otro, si no fuera por esos ojos zafiros, no identificaría que en verdad era Aomine quien le tocaba de esa manera.

—Soy un desgraciado— Hablo Aomine, Kagami sonrió congelado de su cuerpo, sus extremidades superiores no se movían, las piernas por mucho le mantenían parado. Era un sentimiento extraño.

—Háblame— Casi le suplico el moreno, con el marco de sus cejas hacia abajo, con la mirada partida, por un momento pareciera que lo que había en sus ojos eran lágrimas, pero Kagami no podía distinguir si eran eso o solo el reflejo de la luna en ese azul obscuro.

—L-lo si-ento— Las lágrimas cayeron por parte del pelirrojo, la boca perdió esa unión recta, volviéndose una curva al sacar gemidos —Hoy es el aniversario de s-su muer-rte— Le sonrió con esa lágrimas en sus ojos, un movimiento rápido como los que solía hacer en la cancha Aomine envolvió con sus brazos la cabeza del pelirrojo con los ojos quedando a nivel del hombro.

Se quedaron así abrazados, olvidando el orgullo, dejando que solo esa conexión de cuerpos hablara, que las lágrimas salieran libres, lo que una vez no pudieron salir. Ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, las horas pasaron los dos sentados en la orilla del mar uno durmiendo y el otro con miles de pensamientos.

_**Regeneración: Restaurar lo que falta.**_

Pocos días para que el verano terminara, su segundo día para que sus cuerpos se relajaran y los moretones poco a poco iban dejando esa inflamación, la noche de ayer ya pertenecía al pasado, ahora solo estaban los tres futones en esa habitación, dos vacíos y uno con el moreno durmiendo a la luz del día, dos personas en la habitación, uno con los parpados inflamados por tantas lágrimas y el otro con el cuerpo vencido después de haber cargado al pelirrojo de la playa hasta su habitación.

Kagami estaba apoyado sobra una de las puertas tomando el sol en el balcón, mientras el vaso de vidrio lleno de margaritas absorbía un poco de calor enfrente de él. El día nublado había pasado y solo podía sentir como los rayos de luz le hacían arder la piel al mismo tiempo que le secaban los cabellos mojados, ya que había tomado un baño bien merecido.

La luz del día despertó al moreno de su sueño, levantando medio cuerpo limpiando sus parpados con sus dos manos y fijando la mirada en la gran luz para el que en ese instante salía de la gran boca de la ventana.

—Buenos días— Habló Kagami quien le volteó a ver con una semi sonrisa en su boca.

—Meh— Contestó el moreno, estirándose de la espalda, para luego estirarse donde intento o más bien logro por su buena flexibilidad tocar con sus manos las plantas de sus pies. Kagami le miro envidioso, ya que ni él podía hacer eso tan temprano en la mañana.

—Antes de que digas alguna mierda— Habló el moreno volviéndose a sentar en el futon, pasando la palma de su mano por debajo de su mentón. Kagami gateo a su lado, poniendo su cara cerca del moreno, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja cautivo al moreno dejándolo callado, soltó su propio mentón para sostener el de Kagami con su dedo índice y pulgar. Kagami fijo sus ojos en los azules que no le miraban, el pecado de hacer cosas sin razón lo sentía.

—Esas margaritas ¿De dónde vinieron?— Preguntó el pelirrojo, aun sin romper esa tensión con las miradas.

—Te dije que no hablaras— Chasqueó el moreno, pero luego sus ojos con el ceño fruncido se dirigieron a la ventana —Ayer las recogí, sin van a morir es mejor que duren por un momento vivas— Kagami quedo en silencio.

_Margaritas, eran las flores preferidas de su madre._

Pero ese era punto y aparte, le gustaba mucho Aomine y si podía estar cerca, sintiendo el calor de moreno sin ser rechazado, aprovecharía esa oportunidad. Aomine de nuevo repitió el movimiento pasado, poniendo su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior, pero la danza que se iba a dar, ahora no solo era por él, está inmerso en estar a su lado, solo eso. La boca del pelirrojo se abrió, lamiendo parte de los dientes incisivos y el labio superior, Kagami sintiendo la parte baja de su cuerpo tensarse, mantuvo la mirada fija y siguió el juego dejando inclinar su cara sintiendo el tacto de los dedos de Aomine en su cara, hasta que cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por el moreno. Le devoro la boca como si necesitara de ella, como si fuera alimento, pasando su lengua por toda la extensión bucal, las manos que se apoyaban del suelo, fueron tomadas por las morenas, pasando cada uno de ellos sus dedos con el otro para establecer esa unión, solo se podía escuchar el pequeño ventilador del buro sonar y las respiraciones de Kagami por ese beso intenso.

Su tercer beso.

Las separaciones siempre son lentas y más en ese beso tan necesitado, Kagami lo sentía como el primero, Aomine le sentía como el segundo. Su fisiología habla por sí sola, su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente. Pensar no era mucho de esta pareja bicolor, las acciones siempre hablaban mejor que las palabras.

Aomine no le soltó las manos ni tampoco lo hizo el otro, se acostó de nuevo en el futon, mirando las pestañas enchinadas del pelirrojo que estaba sentado sobra la madera. Sus manos se soltaron así cuando se acaba el hechizo, regresaron un poco a la realidad, Kagami de nuevo sintió la dura madera con su palma, y Aomine sintió el suave futon.

—Aomine yo…— Se alarmó al escuchar esas palabras, pero Kagami quería ser quien primero hablara después de tal acto.

—Tu no me gustas— Habló claro y fuerte el moreno, pudo ver el cambio en las facciones del pelirrojo, pero esta vez no iba a estropearlo, no lo iba a ser —, pero te necesito. Kagami se alejó de manera que se levantó del suelo para caminar hacia el balcón, para que su rostro no fuera visto.

—Eres un idiota— Con una voz tan quebrada, Kagami se había asegurado que no iba a llorar más, pero esas palabras de nuevo eran como una broca de concreto en sus sentimientos, sentía en su garganta un poco de sed, el mismo sentimiento de hace pocos días.

—Lo que quiero decir— Aomine se levantó poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su short negro, quedándose sobre el futon mientras veía desde lejos como Kagami se apoyaba en el barandal con sus brazos —Te necesito.

—Para ser tu rival.

—¡No! Maldición— Camino hasta llegar a un lado del pelirrojo quien tenía la mirada agachada.

—¿Por qué?— Le pregunto mientras le miraba la cara.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

—Habla.

—Hablar ¿Qué?— Le preguntaba sin mirarle, con el ceño fruncido, con los puños cerrados, no de enojo, si no de frustración, no era el único que debía hablar.

—Te necesito Taiga… como antes— Una mano le pasó por los cabellos negros que ocultaban su frente, jalándolos para atrás pero Kagami cerró los ojos. —No te estoy diciendo un me gustas, esa palabra pierde valor con el paso de los días.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Habla claro idiota— Se le notaba el leve sonrojo en sus pómulos, pero aun así no miraba al moreno, la respiración se aumentaba cada segundo mientras las dudas y las ganas de hablar se hacían más fuertes.

—Tú lo habrás escuchado ya de Tetsu, pero después de esa época donde nos conocimos el básquet fue más serio para mi— Aomine se apoyó con su mano la mandíbula y el codo de ese brazo quedo en el barandal, mientras que la otra mano se especializaba en acariciar el cabello rojo—, el básquet lo era todo para mí, era esencial en la vida como lo es comer… bueno tú lo entenderás más que yo.

Kagami pudo enfocar la mirada en él, no iba hablar, quería escuchar todo lo que viniera de los labios, del moreno.

—Quería ser el mejor, quería poder dominar todo, quería tenerlo todo en mis manos, pero cuando por fin lo tuve, no pude liberarme, he, es gracioso pensar que solo me convertí en la arma que solo anotaba en el equipo— Sonrió sin dejar esa especie de dolor en su mirada —, jugaba por ganar, no por tener un equipo, jugaba sin sentir las ganas de hacerlo, jugaba por un lugar y no por deseo— Kagami agacho la mirada, fijando sus ojos en el brazo que hace unos segundos le acariciaba el cabello y ahora solo se quedaba sosteniendo el barandal con fuerza —Odiaba el básquet.

—Se convirtió, en algo insoportable, nadie podía llegar a mi altura, nadie ni siquiera Kise que intentaba copiarme, el aún se lastimo por mi causa.

—No es así— Las palabras salieron rápido de la boca de Kagami, a lo que el otro solo le miro abatido —Kise él es un buen jugador, solo que… solo quería ganar por su equipo— Bajo la mirada al recordar cómo había acabado ese partido contra Kaijou.

—Pero el perdió contra ti, como lo hice yo, es un sentimiento agrío— Kagami le miro impresionado, sabía lo que era perder los dos lo habían hecho por la mano del otro —, pero gracias.

—¿Qué? — Los ojos se le hicieron grandes, y la boca se abrió completa.

—Kuroko me lo había dicho, que aparecería alguien mejor, alguien digno de ser mi rival, te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo— Kagami le miro a los ojos, las pupilas azules ahora se dirigían hacia el junto con una sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisa que no veías a diario en la cara del moreno —Y por eso no te dejare ir, eres mío.

Las cigarras con las que una vez de niño jugo Aomine cantaban, los gritos de niños jugando se escuchaban a lo lejos, madres platicando y riendo por platicas viejas también se combinaba en coro, Aomine tenía su mirada fija en los ojos pelirrojos que miraban hacia donde salía el sol todas las mañanas, abiertos, redondos, con un poco de líquido en ellos, con las pestañas con su curva, las palmas sujetando el fierro, el pecho dilatándose cada segundo que pasaba.

—No te puedo decir palabras como me gustas, te quiero o te amo, pero Bakagami, solo quédate a mi lado— Le seguía mirando a la cara, nervioso, no era la confesión más normal, ni pensaba realizar un acto realmente romántico, solo quería que el pelirrojo entendiera los sentimientos que tenía.

—Yo… l-lo entiend-o… — Una sonrisa, fue lo que le mostró, una sonrisa de felicidad, mostrando los dientes que no hace unos segundos había besado, ser del mismo sexo, convertirse en un maricon por sentir esa emoción en su pecho llegaría a significar algo malo para la sociedad, le venía valiendo. Si este sentimiento, si esa sonrisa le provocaba la poca felicidad que antes había perdido, Aomine se sentía más que satisfecho.

Kagami se aventó al pecho del moreno rodeándole la cadera con sus brazos, ahora no lloraba, solo le necesitaba, necesitaba ese calor, el aroma que se desprendía del cuerpo del moreno, quien pensaría que el básquet provocaría este tipo de cosas en él, Aomine sonrió honestamente con los cabellos rojizos a nivel de su nariz, oliendo el shampoo, podía ser el mismo que todos usaban, pero el aroma que desprendía de Kagami era diferente, era como a margaritas en plena primavera.

Ese día fue normal, como todos los días, pero el sentimiento de nervios por parte de aquellos dos no era el mismo, desayunar juntos, ir al mercado del pueblo, ver a Kagami cocinar, despejarse por unos momentos de Aomine para decir que todo estaba ya bien y que su cuerpo ya no le dolía mas, los moretones ya casi habían desaparecido, pero tanto Riko y Momoi les dejaron descansar por el resto del día. Después de la comida ambos se fueron a la orilla de la playa con las dos chicas, miradas subjetivas, cada que tenían un rato libre el contacto con sus dedos se daba.

La cabaña, el calor del verano, las largas platicas, la relajada naturaleza, cero preocupaciones, todo eso tendría que acabar en cualquier instante y muy pronto se acercaba.

—Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun recuerden que el sauna estará en funcionamiento hasta media noche— Tanto el pelirrojo como Aomine estaban concentrados en un juego de póker sentado en una de las mesas, habían empezado a la hora de la cena, pero su necesidad y rivalidad los había mantenido ahí, aun cuando todos habían decidido irse a meter al sauna.

—Ah, es cierto hay que entrar ya, ¿Nos acompañas Kuroko?— Aomine empujo su baraja, mientras juntaba las cartas molesto al ver que la batalla había llegado a su fin, cuando Kagami se levantó de su asiento para quedar enfrente de su sombra.

—No, entré hace rato, además iré acomodar las cosas, recuerda que mañana partimos a las diez de la mañana— La sonrisa del pelirrojo se volvió una de fastidio al recordar que los días de escuela se vendrían y estudiar no era una de sus mejores motivaciones.

—Entonces hasta mañana, me iré a dormir— Aomine se despidió con su mano mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia el pelirrojo pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

—Entonces vamos a nuestro merecido sauna— Bostezó el moreno.

—Lo necesito, Riko estuvo haciéndome trabajar el doble ya que estuve 3 días sin hacer nada.

—El estúpido de Wakamatsu también fue duro conmigo— Se quejó pero al cambio recibió un codazo en su estómago mientras ambos caminaban.

—Es tu senpai, Ahomine— Pero con esa cara de pocos amigos el moreno chasqueo combinado con un _"No me importa"_

Entraron a la habitación donde se despojaron de sus ropas, Aomine rodeo su parte baja con su toalla, hasta que vio a Kagami entrar al cuarto de vapor el bóxer, sosteniéndole de la licra para detenerlo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas así?— Kagami se volteó al ser detenido de tal manera.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Claro que si Bakagami— El moreno sostuvo el bóxer con sus dos manos bajando la prenda, hasta que Kagami detuvó el movimiento sorprensivamente nervioso.

—¡T-tu idi-iota! ¡¿Qué cr-res que haces?! — Detenía aun el movimiento, mientras que el moreno le soltaba chasqueando su lengua.

—No entraras con eso, tienes que quitártelo o se echara a perder— Le miro desde el hombro mientras abría la puerta y entraba al cuarto lleno de un vapor calientes, sentándose en unos bancos de madera con las piernas separadas, la cabeza la apoyó a la pared de madera y se deshizo de la toalla, dejando ver su zona baja, poniendo la toalla sobre su rodilla.

Kagami se quedó solo en los vestidores, sacando la toalla y rodeándola en su cadera rápido al momento que bajo el bóxer para quedar completamente desnudo. Vaciló por unos segundos para entrar a la habitación, abrió la puerta con un gran suspiro y entro con la mirada baja, caminando hacia un extremo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Bakagami?— Aomine abrió un ojo para ver como el pelirrojo obviamente trataba de huir de su lado. Kagami se quedó quieto, dándose la vuelta para mirar al moreno, pero al mismo instante que lo hizo, esquivó la mirada para fijarla en el suelo.

—Yo…

—Siéntate a mi lado— Ordenó Aomine. Kagami se sentó a un lado, dejando un extremo de diferencia, que desapareció cuando el moreno le jalo del brazo.

—Joder, que calor.

—Para eso sirve Bakagami, lo agradecerás luego— El pelirrojo chasqueó, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba aceptar la elevada temperatura, era sofocante, pero a la vez le hacía relajarse, dejando caer su cabeza a la pared, mientras hebras de su cabello se mojaban por su mismo sudor.

—Si no te quitas la toalla, tu pene ardera— Habló sincero el moreno, cosa que saco del trance de relajación del pelirrojo quien se sorprendió al momento que la toalla desapareció de su región pélvica.

—¡Aomine! ¡Bastardo! — Le gritó mientras juntaba sus piernas y la cara se le tornaba roja.

—¿Je? — Se burló el moreno, quien se puso la toalla en el hombro y con sus manos, tomó las rodillas del pelirrojo quien ahora se alejaba de esté y empezó a tratar de separar las piernas —Vamos somos amantes, puedo ver tu pene sin problemas.

—¡¿Am-man-tes?!— Tartamudeo el pelirrojo mientras alzaba su voz y el moreno seguía intentando separar las dos extremidades.

—Sí, y como amantes puedo ver tu cuerpo cuando se me antoje— Kagami frunció el ceño mientras el sudor le hacía resbalar del asiento.

—¡Suéltame de una vez idiota!— Aomine le hizo caso, pero en cambio se levantó aventando las dos toallas a lo lejos, quedando los dos como vinieron al mundo.

— Piensas que los amantes lo único que hacen es besarse, debo entrenarte— Paso su dedos limpiado el sudor que le escurría por la mandíbula, por lo que Kagami se quedó mudo y colorado de la cara. Aomine recupero su lugar, sentándose de nuevo, con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Te… tu… te refieres a… ¿sexo?— Preguntó el pelirrojo tartamudeando —¿Dos hombres pueden… hacerlo?— El moreno abrió los ojos impresionado por la pregunta, bueno más porque Kagami no parecía el típico chico adolescente que no supiera sobre eso, sobre todo en estos tiempos.

—P-pues claro que pueden, idiota— El moreno no pudo evitar ponerse colorado, al tener que tratar explicar. Pero mejor decidió acariciar con una de sus manos sudorosas por la mejilla mojada del pelirrojo, quien cerró los ojos al sentir la mano caliente. Sin esperar más, puso sus labios sobre esa boca cerrada, que luego le permitió el paso, sintiendo como la lengua de Daiki luchaba con la suya, y sus labios eran chupados, lamidos mientras transmitía esa especie de calor que cada segundo aumentaba.

Las manos del moreno, se aventuraron a otro lugar, la cintura del pelirrojo que rápidamente recibió como respuesta las manos del otro para intentar alejarlo.

—Ngh… agh— Pequeños gemidos salieron de la boca del pelirrojo, por lo que el moreno abrió los ojos para ver como el pecho se había formado como un arco, cosa que le hizo mirar los pezones libres adornados de la musculatura del pectoral. Soltó la boca de Kagami que aún se movía al ser abandonado de repente por esa feroz boca, beso toda la línea de la yugular para bajar hacia el camino de la clavícula con leves chupetones, que dejaban las huellas rojas del travesío hasta llegar a su destino. Dio una pequeña lamida como lo haría un perro, en el pezón.

—Ngh… agh… ¿Aomi…? Nghh… no…— Sin permiso empezó a chupar el pezón como si succionara algo de ellos, y con las manos que ahora estaban libres, jugueteaban las nalgas suaves como un peluche del pelirrojo.

—Su-eltame… Aha... aiññ….— Pero el moreno le atrajo hacia él, Kagami le gustaba ser tratado de esa manera, estaba caliente, excitado, vergonzoso, pero quería más, se sentía como si fuera otro, abrió un poco sus ojos, para notar que él era el único que estaba siendo avergonzado en ese momento, así que de un movimiento rápido que interrumpió un poco las acciones del moreno, se subió arriba de él quedando frente a frente, con las nalgas sobre las rodillas de Aomine.

—Muy obediente, Taiga— Sonrió el moreno desde la vista hacia abajo, para seguir con su labor de saborear su área favorita.

—Idiota... ahg… ¿Qué…— Las manos que estaban acariciando lentamente sus glúteos, ahora estaban con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo en el miembro del moreno.

—Me intento venir, no ves como estoy de duro por ti— Le sonrió traviesamente el moreno, mientras chupaba ahora el otro pezón —Deberías hacer lo mismo, esa bestia choca contra mí— Con su otra mano toco la punta del miembro del pelirrojo, que transmitió una corriente eléctrica por toda la columna vertebral de Kagami y le hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

—Nghh— Pero Aomine, tomó el miembro con sus manos al mismo tiempo que tomaba el suyo y empezaba con el movimiento repetitivo, haciendo que Kagami se irguiera y se sostuviera de los hombros del moreno.

—No así… no…agh— Aomine no dijo nada, y se concentró en la enorme labor de llegar al clímax junto con el pelirrojo, los gemidos en el cuarto se combinaron, las gotas de sudor se escurrían lentamente por el cuerpo bronceado de Kagami y el perfectamente moreno de Aomine, los ojos se mantenían fijados en el otro, el sonrojo era más evidente en el pelirrojo.

—¡No! ¡M-más! Aomi…— Casi le gritaba, estaba a punto de llegar.

—Nmm... — Con un gruñido contestó el moreno, después de ver como el líquido salía disparado al pecho del pelirrojo y luego su propio liquido también se derretía en el mismo lugar que el de Kagami. Habían alcanzado el clímax juntos, a diferencia de Kagami quien mostraba evidentemente su cansancio con su movimiento brusco en el pecho por su respiración tan forzada, el moreno solo dio un suspiro haciendo su cuerpo para atrás.

Hasta que sintió como las manos que estaban en sus hombros se desprendieron, abriendo los ojos cerrados para darse cuenta que el cuerpo de Kagami se dirigía hacia atrás con la mirada rendida, tomándolo de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—¡Bakagami! ¿Eres estúpido o qué?— Se quejó el moreno, al abrazar al pelirrojo, manteniéndolo seguro cerca de su cuerpo.

—¿Mmm? Lo siento… es que me sentía cansado por un momento— Aomine le volteó a ver su cara para ver lo rojo que se encontraba, y por sentido común decidió que ya era momento de detenerse y salir pronto de ese lugar.

—Hazte un lado, hay que salir, o te desmayaras en cualquier momento, Bakagami— Kagami se levantó despacio sin ser soltado de las manos que ahora le sostenían quedándose de pie, para esperar como el moreno se levantaba.

Aomine se levantó buscando las toallas que hace unos momentos había aventado, y le dio a número diez la suya, quien rápidamente la uso para limpiarse el líquido que tenía derramado por todo el tórax y parte de la cadera, con un silencio por lo avergonzado que estaba haciendo eso, los dos amarraron la toalla a su cadera saliendo de la habitación.

Se metieron en duchas separadas dándose un baño tibio para relajarse y bajar la fiebre caliente de cada uno, era su ultimo día en la cabaña, así que caminaron juntos hasta el cuarto acostándose hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente, por la idea de las 2 chicas todos regresaron junto en un autobús que retaron juntando el dinero del viaje, fueron separados por filas, el lado izquierdo Tōō y el derecho Seirin, las sillas fueron en parejas por lo que Kagami quedo junto a Kuroko, el viaje era algo largo 2 horas, con una vista de cerros, los grandes pastizales y la última vista del mar.

Aomine se durmió en el camino, francamente no había podido dormir, los pensamientos le venían una y otra vez esa madrugada que solo se quedó fijo en la cara dormida del pelirrojo. Kagami en cambio, se puso los audífonos metiéndose en la música para poder evitar una plática innecesaria con su compañero, y conociéndose sacara la vergonzosa verdad de su última noche en esa cabaña.

Los minutos pasaron, los paisajes cambiaron, pero el cielo azul se mantenía en el cielo ese no había cambiado para nada. A Kagami le revolvía la conciencia, lo que habían hecho en ese baño, ¿Era considerado como un paso de ser mas íntimos? Porque Aomine había dicho que ahora eran amantes cierto, amantes, amantes.

Además el moreno la había agarrado su, _"eso"_ era vergonzoso por todas las maneras, como habían pasado todas esas cosas tan rápido, no es que estuviera confundido con sus sentimientos, esos los tenía más claros que el agua, pero los sentimientos del moreno, de necesitarlo, le hacían sentir un poco especial. Y eso le fastidiaba más.

Al llegar a la estación, cada uno fue bajando para recoger su respectiva maleta, Aomine se levantó por el grito de la pelirosada y aturdido bajo del camión, en cambio Kagami le siguió con la mirada hasta que le perdió de vista y prefirió levantar a su peliceleste amigo dormido.

Cuando todos ya tomaron sus respectivas maletas, cada uno se despidió, dirigiéndose cada uno a su hogar ya que tan solo eran las 10 de la mañana, Kagami tomó por supuesto un camino diferente a los demás, su hogar no estaba tan lejos para irse caminando y el peso de la maleta no le estorbaba.

—Bakagami— Le pasó el brazo por el hombro, sorprendiendo al concentrado pelirrojo que estaba a punto de ponerse los audífonos, luego de eso escucho pasos corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Dai-chan! ¿A dónde crees que vas?— Con un puchero en su cara, la pelirosa le jalo de la camisa blanca.

— ¿No es obvio? Que molesta, voy a casa del idiota— Se ajustó en el hombro de Kagami, quien les miraba impresionados escuchando repentina conversación, estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta que miro la sonrisa que le dirigía el moreno al pelirrojo.

—Tienes que regresar a casa, tu madre se preocupara— Le siguió jalando mientras el moreno empujaba a Kagami para que siguiera caminando.

—Al menos ve a tu casa primero y luego a la de Kagamin— Se rindió al sentirse cansada —¿Por cierto desde cuando ustedes se llevan tan bien?— El moreno bajo su sonrisa en ese instante, fijándola en la del pelirrojo que le miraba confundido, como si no entendiera el porqué de sorprenderse de esa manera.

—Bueno, Aomine no es tan idiota como pensaba— Le sonrió a la chica, cosa que le dejo sorprendida, jalando sus cabellos hacia atrás de la oreja junto con una sonrisa cálida.

—Es sorprendentemente Dai-chan, Kagami cambio de opinión sobre ti, es demasiado puro— Momoi le miro con una cara totalmente de decepción.

—¿Qué idioteces dices Satsuki?

—En fin, me debes un favor Aomine, le diré a tu madre que llegaste completo, adiós Kagamin— La pelirosa se despidió con su mano, mientras cargaba su maleta rosada en su hombro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la noticia. Ella sabía que efecto podía tener Kagami con respecto a su mejor amigo, lo había visto en los 2 partidos donde ellos habían participado e incluso en las finales de la Winter Cup, algo hacia que Aomine, dejara de ser ese arrogante y volviera a ser un poco de ese Dai-chan del pasado.

—Joder, me pedirá que vaya de compras con ella— Suspiro, ajustándose la camisa blanca que ahora estaba toda arrugada y metiendo la mano libre dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Por cierto Aomine? ¡¿Quién demonios te invito a mi casa?!— Le miro con el ceño fruncido, hasta que el sonido en particular de los labios al separarse con rapidez sobre los suyos, le sorprendió. Aomine le había dado un beso pequeño, que le hizo cubrirse la boca y alejarse del moreno, sin ser del todo soltado.

—¡¿Qué crees que h-haces mal-dito idiot-ta?!

—Debemos continuar donde terminamos— Aomine la atrajo hacia él, para hablarle cerca de la oreja, Kagami estaba ahora rojo como un tomate.

—_Tener sexo, Taiga—_ Susurró terminando con un pequeño sopló en la oreja, haciendo que Kagami se alejara completamente del cuerpo del moreno con su cara roja y tapándose la oreja que había sido profanada.

—Esp-pera, esper-a un mo-mento—Le contestó tartamudeando.

—¿Qué?— Le contesto arrogante, con una ceja arqueada y acercándose hacia el pelirrojo que ahora estaba pegado de espaldas a una pared de ladrillos, con la intención de alejarse del moreno.

—No estoy…_ listo_— Habló en voz baja, a lo que el moreno dudo sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué?

—No estoy… _listo para eso._

—¡No puedo escucharte maldito Bakagami!— Se acercó quedando cara a cara, suponía lo que trataba de decir, Kagami recibió la mirada asesina del moreno.

—¡Que no puedo hacer eso, no estoy listo!— Contestó rendido con la mirada agachada.

—Y ¿Cuándo estarás listo? Mañana, pasado mañana— Le preguntó sin dejar de arrugar el ceño.

—No, no se trata de darte una fecha maldito…— Miro hacia un lado, notando como una de sus manos temblaba, tomando con la otra para poder calmarla —, tu sabes que esto es nuevo para mí, tanto para ti.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con esto, es como hacer sexo con una chica, solo que hay que prepararte primero, no soy tan idiota Bakagami— Con una cara seria combinada con arrogancia contesto Aomine.

—No se trata de eso, del _sexo, _yo nunca…— Le miro a la cara un poco dudoso, el moreno en cambio se alejó un poco metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos sin dejar de presionar su entrecejo —, yo nunca he estado en una relación.

—¿Huh?— El sonido de duda salió de la boca del moreno, en cambio Kagami comenzó a caminar dejando atrás al moreno.

—Es claro que no vas a entenderlo ¡Ahomine!

—No voy a entenderlo si no te explicas Bakagami— Le sostuvo del codo de nuevo para detenerlo —, explícate.

—Yo nunca eh estado en una relación, nunca he tenido una novia, quizás nunca había pensado eso en mi vida, es claro que no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, así que deja de joderme— Se soltó del agarre del moreno para seguir con el paso rápido.

Aomine se quedó en silencio, pero le siguió el paso ahora no sujetándolo para detenerlo, si no pasando su mano, sus dedos por las hebras rojizas mal acomodadas del pelirrojo, quien al ser acariciado de esa forma volteo a ver hacia atrás, encontrándose con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa gigantesca.

—Bakagami no cabe duda que eres un idiota— Kagami detuvo sus pasos para mirarle confundido sin dejar de arrugar cada expresión de su cara por lo enojado que se había puesto — ¿Qué acaso quieres una cita? ¿Después de lo que hicimos ayer?

—¡No me jodas! ¿Ves? No entiendes nada— Le tomó del brazo para que le soltara de nuevo, pero fue sorprendido al ser tomado de la punta de la mandíbula.

—Entonces la tendremos, mañana a las 12 en punto, en la cancha donde nos conocimos, si llegas tarde te cogeré aunque no quieras— Kagami se quedó en silencio con los labios apretados, la idea de la cita no era tan mala, es cierto que no era una chica para tener esa clase de cosas, pero no es como si en realidad supiera que hacer siendo hombres, y que Aomine decidiera eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

—Ja, estoy seguro que llegare antes que tú— Por fin esa expresión de enfado desapareció de la cara de Kagami y se convertía en una con una sonrisa de competencia, como era la casual, la que conocía.

Aomine le soltó del mentón, y solo le acaricio hasta que empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, dejando al pelirrojo un poco inestable.

—¿Ya no iras a…

—Es claro que no, no dejare que Satsuki haga que salga de compras con ella mañana ¿Verdad?— Mirando desde encima del hombro, Kagami solo le sonrió cálidamente viendo el singular despido de Aomine con su mano.

El sonido de las llaves al chocar con el vidrio de la pequeña mesa llenas de revistas deportivas, los pasos en la madera seminueva, el chirrido de la puerta por las bisagras, y la suavidad de las almohadas al caer sobre ellas, el viento que entraba por la ventana dando señales de lo que sería el otoño que se aproximaba gracias al paso de cada segundo.

Necesitaba descansar un poco, dejar que su mente le dejara de dar vueltas, sentir un poco de culpa sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pensar un poco sobre hacia donde se dirigía, pero en cambio de eso, en cambio de pensar sobre las cosas, ¿Por qué tenía esa sonrisa de tonto en su cara? ¿Por qué no podía dejar que las cosas sucedieran? Realmente no quería pensar las cosas, no sentía nada de culpa, no sentía que estuviera contra diciendo su naturaleza, hacia lo que quería y lo que quería era sencillo, estar junto con Aomine.

Incluso si era considerado ser gay por amar, si era considerado incorrecto, la vida nunca había sido justa con él, ¿Por qué él tenía que ser justo con la vida? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir lo que era visto moralmente?

Si Aomine le necesitaba, si Aomine quería que se quedara a su lado, aun sonando lo más marica que fuera, se quedaría a su lado.

_**Un final siempre es un nuevo comienzo.**_

Una camiseta cuadriculada roja con negro, arriba de una camisa negra con estampado, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis, así se encontraba Kagami esperando quince minutos antes, mientras miraba a niños pequeños jugar en esa cancha donde por primera vez había competido con Aomine, donde había perdido contra él.

—Yo~ —El clásico saludo, suéter arremangado hasta los codos color negro con capucha, unos pantalones cafés y tenis azules, claro Nike su marca favorita.

—Llegas temprano, Ahomine.

—Tu igual Bakagami— Le acaricio parte del brazo con la punta de sus dedos, como si fuera parte de su saludo, pero el otro con solo sentir el rose con la piel morena, sintió escalofríos y pidió a toda clase de dioses que no se pusiera colorado de su cara.

—¿Entonces nos vamos a quedar todo el rato aquí o qué?— Comenzó a caminar el pelirrojo, esperando que ese brazo cayera sobre sus hombros como ya era costumbre y así lo fue.

Como era de esperarse o como ya se lo había imaginado Kagami, fueron a un cine, era algo típico para ser llamado una cita, pero el pelirrojo decidió que no quería ser tratado como una chica, compraron los boletos para una sala de cine más cómoda, aunque más cara, pero cada uno compro el suyo. La película trataría de acción, balas, policías, yakutas, todo lo que hacía brillar los ojos de la pareja bicolor.

Los asientos podían hacerse para atrás, por lo que ambos se acostaron, poniendo las palomitas y el refresco en las mesas de vidrio que estaban a lado, dos asientos eran pegados y separados por un gran espacio donde correspondía el lugar de las mesas con lámparas y menú, era un sala para mayormente estar más cómodos y era conocida por la sala de "citas" ya que tenía un servicio especial.

Los comerciales antes del inicio de la película aparecieron, apagando la luz de toda la sala, lo único que se podía notar en cada lugar eran las lámparas encendidas de unas cuantas personas.

—Hey Bakagami dame espacio— Se quejó el moreno al levantar uno de sus brazos, cosa que el pelirrojo entendió rápidamente levantando su cabeza y cuello, dejando pasar ese brazo por sus hombros para acostarse sobre él.

Al instante que comenzó la película, la trama dio su primera muestra, era una película americana, por lo tanto si el moreno perdía un momento el ojo de la pantalla, no entendería nada de lo que estuvieran hablando, pero eso era una misión imposible.

Después de ver la fruta prohibida, era más difícil no acercarse, y ahí estaba Kagami, tendido a su lado, sin poder tocarlo más allá de donde el pelirrojo le permitiría, eso era difícil. Como era de esperar, los ojos dejaron de enfocarse en la película, por más allá de lo interesante que fuera. Paso una de sus manos por el estómago del pelirrojo lo cual fue suficiente para notar lo alertado que estaba, Kagami le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero en cambio de esquivar su mirada, la confronto poniendo sus labios en la boca del otro.

De un beso suave, el propio pelirrojo lo paso a uno lleno de deseo, la lucha de lenguas iniciaron con varios movimientos tanto de adentro hacia afuera, circular, lateral, succionando, mordiendo los labios, haciéndolo cada quien suyos, dando en el encendedor correcto para cada uno de ellos. Aomine noto como cada segundo el pelirrojo dejaba su asiento, y el quedaba acostando en el suyo, al sentir como se le acostaba encima, sin señales de detener ese beso.

Paso sus manos por la cintura del pelirrojo, por encima de esa camiseta para tocar la piel bronceada de la espalda y la curva dueña de la propia medula espinal, haciendo que causara escalofríos.

"_Cordura, cordura" _pensó el pelirrojo al sentir el primer tacto en los labios, pero después la cordura la mando l diablo al sentir como todo su cuerpo sorpresivamente estaba ansiado de ser tocado.

—Nhg… more…— Hablo entre besos el pelirrojo, hasta que los dos detuvieron sus acciones, por un pequeña pero muy notable risita de una joven.

Cada uno se empujó, dejando esa evidencia de saliva en sus labios, con los ojos sorprendidos de su poco autocontrol, respirando velozmente, regresando a su antigua postura.

—Joder Aomine— Se quejó el pelirrojo pasándose la camiseta por la boca.

—No me jodas, bien que estabas encima de mí.

—…— El silencio incomodo, y la cara aun destilando ese calor combinado con rubor calló al as de Seirin.

Continuaron así hasta terminar la película, caminaron comiendo unos helados por la plaza, luego pasaron por una zapatería deteniéndose los dos, al notar tenis de diversas marcas probándose cada uno de ellos para elegir el par correcto deleitando sin darse cuenta a las empleadas, ya que no era algo común ver a dos hombres de gran estatura y bien agraciados de cara en el mismo lugar. Al no tener más ideas que hacer en la enorme plaza, Kagami tuvo que ingeniárselas.

—Aomine…— Hablo un poco bajo, pero el moreno logro entenderle mientras estaban parados en un puesto de revistas, el hojeaba una revista americana sobre la NBA y Aomine una sobre su actriz favorita, sí, claro que esta actriz favorita tendría 2 grandes que hacían llamar la atención de este — ¿No quieres ir a mi casa?

La concentración de Aomine y el casi babeo desapareció en el momento que escucho esas palabras, esa zona era muy peligrosa y ahora más por lo que casi "hace" en esa sala, que ahora solo le atraería recuerdos.

—¿Para qué?— Contesto desinteresado, aunque desde hace rato había planeado como decírselo.

—Puedo cocinar la cena, ¡Ah! Pero antes tendríamos que comprar ingredientes, no tengo nada en mi refrigerador, igual si no quieres ir…— Hablo mientras imitaba hojear la revista, no podía formular sus palabras y pensaba al instante lo que decía, invitarlo era muy vergonzoso, pero la noche se acercaba y no venía nada mal estar un rato más con el moreno.

—Iré, muero de hambre— Puso de excusa, tirando las revistas tanto de él como de Kagami, para jalarle del brazo hacia el camino del supermercado más cerca.

El sonido de las llaves caer sobre la mesa de vidrio, los dos pares de tenis dejados en la entrada, el olor de la zanahoria, papa, maricos y arroz cociéndose se combinó en uno solo, las miradas, las dos voces intercambiando conversación en la habitación, las risas, las maldiciones, el refresco subiéndose como espuma de mar al ser servido, los hielos chocando con el vidrio, el movimiento de los cubiertos.

Era de nuevo noche de luna llena, si no mirabas al cielo no ibas a notar esas estrellas decorando la obscuridad. Los platos de pronto quedaron vacíos, con los estómagos llenos, con el gusto al límite, la comida de Kagami siempre era la mejor.

—Es por mi madre, ella me enseñó a cocinar, igual mi abuela.

—Eso fue antes, ¿Verdad?

—Jeh… sí— Suspiro apoyando su mejilla con su mano, hasta que recibió un apretón en la nariz.

—Idiota.

Sentados en la mesa conversando sobre cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, cosas de ellos, cosas de otros, todo como una cadena unida. Las horas avanzaron, hasta que llegaron al sofá negro, con vasos de refrescos sobre el vidrio rectangular, sudando por el frio de la sustancia.

—¡Joder!— Exclamo enfadado el moreno.

—Te dije que encestaría, Aho-mi-ne~— Se burló alzando su voz para ser escuchado por toda la casa.

—Cállate maldito, el idiota perdió la mirada— Se escudó Aomine, con el ceño fruncido mientras volteaba a otro lado de la habitación, para no ver la sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Era obvio, parece que olvidas las técnicas de Kuroko— Siguió bufándose mientras tomaba un sorbo de refresco.

—Tsk…Bakagami de mierda— Se movió de su asiento, para salir de esa pose cómoda y estar a punto de levantarse, pero fue detenido al ser agarrado del hombro.

—Vamos Aomine, no te molestes— Kagami borró su sonrisa al ver la mirada de enfado de Aomine, era normal al moreno no le gustaba para nada perder.

—Déjame en paz— Le volteo a ver para clavarle su mirada de "estoy a punto de patearte el trasero" pero sus ojos no lograron a chocar con los pelirrojos, en cambio sus labios fueron atrapados por el sabor de los labios y el movimiento de pierna, al sentir de nuevo a Kagami sentado en sus piernas, quedando de frente, no cerró los ojos, convencerlo de esa manera a que no se enfadara era jugar muy bajo, pero la camiseta cuadriculada desapareciendo del cuerpo por la misma acción del pelirrojo fue lo que le animo a dejar de lado su orgullo y disfrutar ese momento.

Paso sus manos tocando las protuberancias de sus omoplatos las mejor conocidas "_no alas humanas_" bajando en línea curva hasta llegar a la cintura y luego ir de forma diagonal pasando por la cola de caballo, superiormente de las ultimas vertebras para llegar a los grandes músculos, gozar el trasero de Kagami, suave, como tocar una almohada, pero en cambio tragar el gemido dentro de sus labios por ese episodio.

—¿D-donde… est-tas…?— Habló entre besos, intentando alejar el cuerpo moreno, la bestia encendida, los ojos azules ya casi sirviéndolo en un plato, _¿Se podía decir que aún era Aomine en esa situación_? Pensó el pelirrojo.

La línea delgada era como un puente, de poder devorar a Kagami estaba solamente la ropa de por medio, convencer a Kagami no iba a ser tan difícil, incluso podía sentir el empuje de sus labios para no terminar el goce de roces con su cuerpo.

—Shhh… tú comenzaste esto Taiga— Rugió con su voz, el tono quebrado, sed, sed, tenía mucha sed y su bebida principal como un buen whisky para un conocedor para él, donde en esos momentos una copa servida de besos de parte de Kagami era el mejor tragó, pero deseaba más.

—No-o ngh… pienses que lo… hare…— Fue interrumpido cuando su camisa negra fue levantada de golpe chocándole la cara, sin ninguna delicadeza, para luego ser aventado hacia el resto del negro sillón de cuero.

—¿Oye acaso me estas escuchando?— Hablo rápidamente tartamudeando y tratando de levantarse del sillón, mientras el moreno se le tiraba encima, viendo como su suéter salía volando a algún lado de la habitación.

—Claro, pero tú no escuchas que yo te deseo ahora— La cara del pelirrojo se puso instantáneamente roja, por esas palabras claras, sin vacilar, esa mirada seria, esa mirada de saber muy bien lo que hacía. Como una serpiente, se arrastró al cuerpo del pelirrojo chupando y dejando muestras de su veneno, veneno que le hacía provocar escalofríos, calor, gemidos, confundirle entre si se detenían, si estaba bien esas ganas, esas ganas de seguir tratado así.

Y así como un simple cigarro se enciende, el bosque pronto brillo de ese color rojo, flameante, la combinación del fuego, rojo y azul, las cosas llegaron al punto de ebullición.

Las manos de Aomine acariciaron los músculos del pecho, saboreando las tetillas rosadas, el cuerpo arqueado mostrando las marcas de las costillas antes de la cintura. Las maldiciones que tiraba el pelirrojo se escuchaban entre gemidos y suspiros llenos del vapor de su boca con algo de saliva, no es como si el pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, no es como si alguna vez se imaginaria haciendo este tipo de cosas_sucias _y que se sentían tan _bien_ a alguien, así que dejar las cosas a Aomine no estaría mal, solo hasta que aprendiera a no tener vergüenza en su cara como en esos momentos. Los pantalones se despidieron de su dueño después del movimiento apresurado del botón saliendo de su lugar, el cierre bajando con brusquedad.

—¡Aomine! Oye n-no… dejem…— El moreno se acercó dando suaves besos por el inicio de su mandíbula debajo de la oreja hasta llegar a las mejillas y reír estando ahí.

—Debes confiar en mí, luego lo disfrutaras— Kagami le miro con las pestañas mojadas, con los ojos brillando por el sudor, el calor, y sonrió, era débil, no podía dejar que su orgullo ganara en este tipo de situaciones, entregarse al moreno, ser parte de él.

Los pantalones desaparecieron, los bóxer también, el cuerpo virgen quedo al descubierto, Aomine se detuvo unos segundos, dudando, estaba excitado, podía sentir como su miembro le pedía salir de ese pantalón apretado, los labios sedientos, las piernas estaban abrazadas a las de Kagami.

Lo iban a hacer, iban a unir ese hilo, ese hilo que solo se puede unir por el poder del sexo, no se trataba solo deseo, de disfrutar el momento, esta acción cambiaria sus vidas, su relación modificaría su futuro.

Ninguno de los dos se arrepentiría, las sonrisas en su cara, el deseo mutuo, el destino los había puesto frente a frente y el humano, su manera de expresarse, su manera de unión, de demostrar que tanto necesitaba estar unido al otro, era de esta forma, uno solo.

El cuerpo de Kagami se volteó dejándolo dudando, estaba desnudo, estaba expuesto, estaba sintiendo como la mano moreno delineaba cada parte de su cuerpo, tocándolo, acariciándole. Un líquido frio, gelatinoso, se esparció por su trasero, cerró sus ojos, "¿Así que eso entraría ahí?" pensó mientras suspiraba y alzaba el trasero involuntariamente, como si su cuerpo le exigiera, cosa que le avergonzó más.

—Dolerá un poco.

—Ugh? ¡Ah…! No… sác-calo…— El primer dedo entro, _el caballo en el tablero avanzó_, como si su parte baja tuviera más control que su propia boca que no le obedecía callarse, se levantó apoyándose con sus rodillas con intenciones de alejar ese extraño, que entraba y salía, sintiendo partes siendo tocadas por primera vez.

—Yeh… ngh…— El segundo dedo entró, _la torre avanzó_, la rapidez sin avisar de los dos dedos, explorando mejor el lugar, hicieron que Kagami se sintiera más aliviado en vez de sentir más dolor. Empujo los dedos más al fondo.

—¡Nnhha!— Kagami suspiró lento, sacando vapor de su boca, un punto en su interior fue tocado que hizo que su propio trasero se empujara hacia atrás.

Los tres dedos entraron más fuerte, más al fondo, ahora no solo era un movimiento por parte de Aomine, Kagami empujaba hacia atrás, siguiendo la danza, siguiendo el balanceo, le gustaba, más y más le gustaba. La hebilla del cinturón se desprendió, saco los dedos despacio, con lentitud, para que el pelirrojo fuera más sensible, podía sentir como las paredes se habían suavizado, era más suave, menos apretado.

Su miembro quedo al aire, sentándose un momento para romper la envoltura del condón, y después de ser acomodado puso un poco más de lubricante.

—Dolerá más, Bakagami— Le agarró de la cadera, le atrajo hacia a él, las palabras de advertencia se fueron al carajo, cuando la punta del miembro entro despacio, casi levantando el cuerpo de Kagami —Relájate— Kagami solo gruño para que se callara de una vez, el dolor se sentía como si le quebraran las caderas y mientras más entraba, más apretaba el cuero negro que le era de consuelo, las rodillas se apoyaron con más fuerza.

Casi pierde la concentración cuando sintió todo dentro y la lengua de Aomine dibujo la línea imaginaria de sus vertebras a punto de perderse en los escalofríos y sentir como de nuevo salía despacio.

Entro y salió despacio, escuchando gruñidos repetidas veces, su miembro estaba caliente, su cabeza hecha polvo, quería empezar a descontrolarse, pero tenía que guardar calma. En un momento se relajó sacando lentamente el miembro y con un fuerte golpe sin control, entro de nuevo.

—¡Ngaah! Shit— Kagami gritó y gimió al mismo tiempo, levantando más el trasero, y bajando sus brazos que estaban cansados al sostener con fuerza el sillón. Y entonces, _jaque mate_.

Empujo hacia abajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que cayó rápido vencido por sus rodillas también, y el ciclo comenzó, rápido y sin espera.

—¡Ahg! ¡Aomin… nghh ahí ngh…— De dentro hacia afuera, el sonido de sus voces gruñendo, sacando el vapor por los labios, el sonido del lubricante chapotear.

El movimiento era duro, firme y el grito de Kagami "_Muévete_" sin control, sin calma, haciendo las cosas desesperadamente, el sillón moviéndose, las gotas transpirando por cada diferente piel, los roces, el tacto, los pensamientos, la fija mirada, la vergüenza, la excitación, todo se juntó.

La urgencia de un beso fue tan desesperante, que aun con el miembro adentro y ser la primera vez, Kagami se volteo quedando sentado y con el cargo de realizar en movimiento con las pies apoyados en el borde. Las bocas se unieron, juntas, como aquella vez, pero con un motivo diferente.

—Yaa… estoy a punto…— Le habló casi al oído, Kagami estaba más concentrado agarrando la espalda del moreno disfrutando los músculos en sus manos, su cabello azul, gimiendo para él, siendo vulnerable para él, oliendo su transpiración, notar como su circulación, como la sangre le pasaba como loco por cada parte de su cuerpo y la razón era él.

Los movimientos se aceleraron, todo aumento, Kagami no pudo tapar sus gemidos mas, lo sentía, sentía que algo saldría de él, su pene estaba más duro que nunca, hasta que paso, se vino aun disfrutando como el miembro de Aomine se agitaba dentro de él y luego de sentir como esté le apretaba con sus paredes dilatadas interiores, se vino gruñendo un "Kagami".

Luego de limpiarse los cuerpos con un par de pañuelos y el moreno llamara a su casa para decir que no iba a llegar a dormir –algo obvio por la hora-, fue en busca de un edredón de la cama y lo tapo en el durmiente cuerpo bronceado, lleno de marcas que hicieron pensar al moreno que sería asesinado después de eso.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, cargó el cuerpo de Kagami, como si de una princesa se tratara y no de un jugador de básquet dos centímetros menos que él, le dejo en la cama y luego se metió en ella, levantando con cuidado la cabeza y pasando su brazo para estar más cómodo.

Aomine nunca lo diría, no podría decirlo, esa noche era la más inolvidable de su vida, Kagami tampoco hablaría de lo que escucharía esa noche, les esperarían peleas, discusiones, lágrimas y todo lo que le sigue. Pero eso no importaría, si su unión era más fuerte de lo que muchos llegarían a pensar.

—Buenas noches Kagami… te amo.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Y fin~ no olviden dejar un pequeño review, incluso una emoticón lo acepto *se va a su esquina de perdición* espero y les haya gustado, realmente puse todo de mí en este one-shot, cualquier falla ortográfica la arreglare más tarde, en fin hasta la próxima actualización, que será probamente el próximo mes.


End file.
